Let Love Lead The Way (Sequel to An Exchange of Promise)
by Moment For Life
Summary: Sequel to An Exchange of Promise.
1. Chapter 1

**As requested by you all, here is the next chapter of this. Writing this chapter had ignited a little something within me so I may keep it going but I have no idea where to...**

 **I do hope you enjoy. I have no idea of a title so here goes...**

 **The Conversation in the Garden**

The heavy woollen coat which was draped over Rose's body shielded her from the afternoon chill. It wasn't windy, but the sun did seem to warm the air. Beneath her booted feet, the grass crunched. The only sign of Spring was the sun. The garden spanned out before her; lined with lovely trees, flowers and bush. One could only imagine how wonderful it would be in full bloom, or in the Summer with the feel of the warm sun upon your back as you walked the garden with a glass of cool lemonade in hand.

She softened her squint, placing both hands at her sides. Her soft curls tumbled over the fur trim of her coat. Her head raised from the grass and slowly she met Jack's gaze. Crystal blue eyes penetrated hers deeply. This was the first time they had truly been alone.

Since leaving Philadelphia their lives had become a whirling memory of travelling aboard a rickety train and learning how to cater for an infant. Sleep came easily although it was a rarity. Jack had slept only when he needed to, when his head became too blurry to stay awake and even then, it wasn't for long periods but then again, sleep wasn't something he had encountered much of this last year or so. It was only now in the bright light of the day how Rose noticed how refreshed Jack looked in comparison to when they had arrived. The corners of her mouth began to twitch into a smile.

''I can't remember a day so lovely.'' Jack pointed out, not taking his eyes from hers.

''Nor can I.'' She replied, softly.

Jack offered his arm to her, slowly she came to him and linked her arm through his. She felt the warmth of his body close to her. He held her hand as it linked through his arm, entwining their fingers so lightly. It was a small but intimate gesture on both of their parts. Both welcomed the silence as they walked slowly. Their thoughts were their own as she strolled, taking in the sights of the surroundings. If there was any discomfort, it wasn't made aware of. Every few seconds, Jack glanced sideways, his eyes watching Rose ever so carefully. She was well rested, even more so since their arrival here in Denver. Molly had ensured that Rose had been well fed and no longer under any stress. This had aided well in her recovery both from the birth and the stressful times of the last month or so.

Night after night, Jack had slept on the floor beside Rose's bed with Elizabeth's crib at the foot of him. Molly had assigned him a bedroom of his own, with a large comfortable bed, bigger than he had ever stayed in and he still chose to be with them; his family. He felt the need to be present, protective and watchful, always. Elizabeth cried rarely, perhaps mostly when hungry and never would she be left alone again. With the presence of her parents, seeing figures dot about their day as she lay comfortably within her crib had caused the child to smile, once or twice. Seeing a set of gums for another reason other than a wail had pleased both Jack and Rose, with a few tears of joy. One couldn't deny that the girl seemed happy. Molly's physician had looked the child over on the day of their arrival here and she was deemed healthy if not a little underweight. Over the course of the next three days and with her Mother's milk, she was now thriving.

Rose, although initially very quiet, had also grown stronger and more agile. He, himself felt elated at how far they had both come. But now, as he clasped Rose's cool hand in his, he found the lush garden, lovely Spring day and any other pretty thing which he had ever witnessed were dull in comparison to this single moment, Rose was alive and healthy. She was beautiful.

As she turned to him, his feet seemed to stop as her eyes were large, brimming with unshed tears. He felt the lump in his own throat rise. With his right hand he rubbed his finger along her lash line, wiping them away. He noticed that at his single touch, her breathing stopped and it took a second or two for her chest to rise and fall again. His hand lingered over her right cheek, to her ear where he gently tucked a small curl behind it. Her eyes closed, as she relished the feel of his hand, his touch. He released her arm, simply holding her other hand. He felt the soft tremble of her body. He affected her just as she did him. He knew in that moment that there was no need to question whether her feelings for him had waned. There was simply a lot of hesitance from both parts, this territory was both unfamiliar and possibly unsettling for them. Their lives had taken a route which neither of them would ever have imagined and now they were here, stood side by side still waiting for the Earth to stop spinning quite so fast, just so that they could pause for a moment.

''I don't have the words to tell you how much you mean to me.''

Her eyes searched his face, for something which she did not know. His eyes spoke volumes to her and it was though she knew this, yet she couldn't absorb anything. Could he hear just how hard her heart was hammering so?

She swallowed heavily.

''Your presence in my life has made me whole again. Elizabeth, too. When she was born I had nothing.'' Her voice cracked. ''Now, here you are.''

''I won't leave you, not again. I can't.''

She closed her eyes as she leant against his body, gaining a quiet confidence. He held her, pulling her to his body with both hands. She took her strength from him, from the vision of him with their daughter and his words of love and encouragement. He hadn't left their side, even as they slept. As she opened her eyes, she couldn't help but notice the brightness of the sky. Birds flew overhead and she thought of Spring; how the flowers would bloom, the young would be born. A new hope.

Jack lightly pressed his lips to her hair. She trembled beneath his grip.

''Are you cold?''

She shook her head slowly. ''No.''

She pulled back from his chest so that they were almost face to face.

''I'm scared.'' She confessed, her voice small and timid. Her lashed lowered. ''Scared of how I feel for you.''

She heard his breathing quicken. Her own body continued to shake. She had tried to stall the thoughts of his lips; how they had once kissed her. The first kiss which she had ever encountered. He had seen her naked body, exposed before him to draw and then he had made love to her, in a way which she never imagined possible. Even after conceiving a child and carrying Elizabeth for nine long, lonely months, she still fell the longing for him. She was still a woman. He had awoken that side of her, and now he had ignited it again. Her body was no longer alien to her, it was waking up. The need was there.

''I love you.''

His words were so clear, so vivid and they struck her so hard. She was stunned.

''Since the day I looked up on that deck and there you were, a vision.'' He smiled. ''By some goddamned miracle you ran into my life. You-you told me that you wanted to get off that ship with me. That we had that future-'' He stuttered through his words.

''I meant that.''

Both of his hands were on her cheeks.

''Then let me look after you. Let me make a home for you and Elizabeth.''

She couldn't speak, her voice was lost amongst her own emotion. The fact that he was so close to her, so close, made her struggle with everything. Her eyes travelled to his lips. Her own mouth was dry, numb and trembling.

''Let us be a family.''

''We are.'' She finally found her voice. ''Everything I walked away from, it means nothing. You and Elizabeth, I love you both, so much.''

His heart soared. He pressed their foreheads together; his eyes didn't leave hers. ''Oh, Rose-'' He couldn't even complete the sentence for nothing more could be said.

''My heart was completely yours. All along. I just-I lost myself after I thought I had lost you.'' She held back the tears as she remembered those lonely months which she had spent mourning her loss and yet she had to remain strong for the life which she had carried. ''Elizabeth was born into such-''

''-She is thriving.'' Jack cut off her words before she would continue into any negativity. ''Rose, she wiggles, she smiles, she is no longer struggling to feed...''

''She is _ours_.''

''Yes.''

The power of his stare, of his words were so intense and strong that she clung to his arms just to hold up her own fragile body. The air turned ever so warm, so quiet as though the life of the garden had shushed to allow this moment between them.

When he had kissed her the first time; at the bow of the Titanic; any nerves had ceased right away. He had made her feel so secure, more than she ever believed she could feel. His mouth against hers had ignited something which she had only read about in the fairy tales hidden deep within her library. That first kiss had been wonderful. After Jack had drawn her, their kiss had deepened into something else. It was full of passion, of unknown fire and during their lovemaking he had made her feel like she hadn't known was possible. Now that was just a memory, flickering at the front of her mind while the fire was slowly igniting in her stomach. It was growing brighter...stronger. Jack closed the space between them, his lips covered hers just once. It was unexpected and she had barely taken a breath before he had stolen it away from her. Automatically her eyes closed. Everything disappeared. He was so soft, and he trembled against her. His fingers stroked the sides of her face, into her hair and she melted against him as her legs seemed to buckle. This was what she remembered most of all. The way he made her feel. She had to remember to take slow, steady breathes to calm her racing heart as she allowed him to kiss her freely, deeply. He tasted as she remembered, so much so that she wanted more. She couldn't stop now. Her hands shook as they found his shoulders, his neck and then his hair. She felt the unwavering need to remove the barriers of clothing which prevented their skin from pressing together just as it had done before. Every insecurity which she knew she would carry of her body since carrying a child just evaporated into thin air like the rest of the worries which she had kept contained within her head for months.

He needed her, too. He pulled her closer to him and yet he knew that she couldn't be any nearer to him. He had to feel that she was there, with him. He couldn't stop kissing her and she offered no hesitation at all. His hands threaded through her hair, and the other held her hips. The heat between them simmered, almost boiling over the brim. It was her who slowly pulled away from him, ever so slightly. Her eyes flickered open and it was like seeing light in the dark. They were watery. Her teeth bit into her lip before she ran her tongue across it, as though she was tasting him. She was breathless, they both were.

A boyish grin crossed his face, and she, too couldn't help but smile. Butterflies bubbled in the pit of her stomach as she clung to him still. He leant forward to kiss her lips, just once quickly.

''Well, the garden hasn't been much of an interest.'' He broke the silence and she laughed at his remark.

''No, I presume not.''

He hesitantly loosened his grip on her. ''Shall we admire the nature, whilst we have some time away from Elizabeth?''

''Yes. No doubt she will be ready for her lunch soon.''

She took his arm once more, as the grass crunched beneath their feet. Above them, from a bedroom window, Molly watched their passionate embrace with a hand placed upon her chest. Elizabeth still slept peacefully within her grip. With raised eyebrows, she placed a tender finger on the upturned pouted lip of the sleeping child.

''Well, honey, something tells me you won't be an only child.'' She whispered with amusement.


	2. Chapter 2

**I couldn't leave it there. This is just a continuation. I am writing chapter by chapter as I honestly don't know what else I can do with this story and how to develop a relationship which isn't really established yet two people are in love and young parents as well as finding out about each other...**

 **I just feel a slight obsession with them at this moment...**

 **Might be unsuitable for some younger eyes...**

As night fell, once dreams which haunted Rose's mind were replaced by a calm, pleasant serenity. It had taken a lifetime for her to reach such a place – or so it felt that way. Darkness fell over the room, with strange shadows crossing the walls from the lights outside the window. As her body relaxed against the plush pillows, she allowed herself to think freely. Her hands settled with entwined fingers across her stomach. The ache of the birth no longer circulated her body but it had been replaced with another one, more of a pull in her stomach, an urge. She licked her lips nervously knowing that just hours before, Jack had kissed her. Butterflies cramped her stomach. A light sigh escaped her lips. The rest of the afternoon had been spent walking the length of the gardens without so uttering much as a word. They had shared another small kiss or two but nothing quite as intense as the first. Elizabeth had slept soundly until after lunch when they had spent time with Molly, laughing and enjoying the thorough feel of been a family, a very unconventional one at that. Molly's husband would return at some point the week after and the homely dynamic would change once more. Perhaps that would then be the time to move; although that was another discussion which needed to be had. Elizabeth had been asleep for over an hour after her last feed in her Father's arms as Rose had changed into a long sleeved, ankle length white nightgown. One you would imagine to be worn on a wedding night, with the lace and beading. She smiled at the thought. White was not a colour to be worn after conceiving a child.

Elizabeth rustled about in her crib as she settled. Rose listened for a whimper but there was nothing except Jack's steady breathing as he lay on the floor at the foot of the bed. He had refused to leave their side and she had never felt as safe as she did with him there and nor had he ever complained of discomfort.

He seemed to sense her mind ticking over in the darkness.

''The sun was just lovely today.'' He whispered, lightly. His words surprised her for once lights were out, he never once spoke even if he had sensed her to be awake he had simply remained silent.

''Yes, it was.'' She agreed, although her mind wasn't on the weather.

''Perhaps tomorrow, we could take a walk again? Get the air in our lungs?''

''Yes.'' She replied. Her breathing became shallow. She wrung her hands, entwining her fingers over and over.

She heard him shuffle about, moving something before it grew silent once more. Her body relaxed into the pillow until she gasped as she saw his shadow across the wall, frightening her half to death as it emerged from nowhere. He had gotten to his feet.

''It is just me. I'm sorry.''

''It's all right.'' She placed her hand on her racing heart to steady it but once she saw that he had stood and was moving towards her, she no longer had any control. She narrowed her eyes, sure that his shirt was open as it billowed with his movement. He stood beside the bed. She swallowed nervously.

''Would you like me to leave? To go to my own room?''

Her stomach sank. She shook her head, slowly before realising that he couldn't see.

''No.'' She whispered in the darkness. Her quietness must have stirred something inside him; the feeling that she didn't wish for him to be around but the truth was so far away. She needed him to be beside her, beside Elizabeth and her feelings for him were just so—overwhelming.

She heard his heavy sigh.

''This afternoon meant so much to me.'' She closed her eyes, feeling the waves hit her once more just as it had all settled. ''I just- I am so underprepared for what you and I have. I have never been in love, Jack.''

He knew he should ask for permission to come closer but caution had been thrown to the wind already. He slowly settled himself on the bed beside her. Once he was closer, he could make out her lovely features in the dim light which shone outside. Her breathing was hitched just as it was that afternoon when he had grown closer to her.

''I haven't loved before, either.'' He told her, seeing the sparkle of her eyes. ''I haven't felt any of what I feel for you.''

His hand slowly reached out to hers. She allowed him to touch them, freely. The rough skin of his fingers soothed her and she bit into her lip, nerves taking over her entire body. His presence shook her, his words were so open, raw and honest and they taught her to do be the same. It was refreshing, unbelievable and yet all so real.

''Don't leave me tonight, Jack.'' The words tumbled out of her mouth before she could even process them. It was then she realised that she hadn't thought through just what she had meant. ''If you were not here then I couldn't sleep. I know you are here, I feel safe.''

He nodded. ''I won't leave.'' He let go of her hands to tenderly tuck away a curl behind her ear. Her lips quivered from the tingle it left as his hand trailed back across her cheek. His own stomach twisted as he fought a damned hard battle to kiss her fiercely right there and then. His breathing had stopped for a moment as he felt the grip of her fingers on his hand had tightened and she had begun to tremble.

''Don't leave.'' She repeated, before she even knew what she had said once more. Falling under his spell had caused her to lose herself again and she couldn't even see his eyes clearly. He still had such a power over her.

Every single nerve ending seemed to be touched as his fingers trailed to her lips. Memories of her kissing his fingers on their first night together flashed to her and she shuddered. Her stomach was flying, feeling the urge which had been disturbed recently suddenly growing stronger as she grew weaker beneath his touch. Her grasp on his hand grew tighter as he seemed to inch closer and closer to her. It wasn't her imagination.

This afternoon she had offered him no hesitation but Jack knew that repeating such an act in darkness could result in starting something which he was unsure if either one of them were prepared for but he felt the urge, the pull and he couldn't ignore the instinct which led him to her lips once more. Once he found them, something exploded. It was a slight scratch of the itch which had been slowly nagging them both. Her hands landed against his chest as his desperate lips searched hers for the relief which they both needed to find in the other. Her hand was shaking as it travelled along his collar, her fingertips grazing the base of his neck every now and again so that it made his spine tickle and every nerve ending spark. All of Rose's energy was lost, she was no longer strong and yet she felt so powerful against Jack. She held onto him with both of her hands around his head, his neck and the top of his open shirt. How could one feel this way? The longing and the ache wouldn't grow duller but purer and stronger. He kissed the right side of her neck, so tenderly to the point where she shivered with weakness. Her whole body was ready to crumple beneath him. Her nipples hardened so much. She had never felt like way before from a single kiss not even the first time he had almost taken her in the boiler room.

He trailed kisses just to the top of her shoulder before he stopped. He pulled away seeing her eyes flutter open. She was so breathless. He stopped himself from kissing her again, knowing he wouldn't be able to stop.

He glanced behind him as they heard Elizabeth stirring within the crib and then it was silent once more. Those few seconds had given them enough time to gather their breathes a little more.

Rose pressed her lips together. Hesitantly, she reached her palm to touch the flat of his chest over his heart ever so gently. It was hard, with little hair and she felt the fast rhythm of his heart. Her own stomach flipped. He felt what she did too. She affected him in the same way. She continued to place her pressed palm against his chest lightly grazing it from his chest down to his stomach. He winced and she pulled her hand away immediately.

''No, it's not you.'' He whispered slowly as he touched her face. ''The bruises are still healing.''

And then she remembered his fight with Cal.

''Oh-''

''Shh, don't think of it. I am all right.''

She saw his smile in the dim light and with growing confidence she replaced her hand against his chest and then his stomach. His skin was bare, his breathing hitched as she tickled and yet soothed him. He sucked in his pain as he allowed her to touch him so freely in the most intimate way he had experienced. She loved him, he could feel it.

He cocked his head to the right side, watching how her lips parted as she touched him with innocent eyes so full of wonder. Jack knew that he had been the only one. And he knew that he would need to be careful to touch her again. Any longing which he had, he tried to suppress in the best possible way. His right hand came to her cheek, down her neck and then stroked through her hair. She leant against his palm, her eyes closing as he touched her. She felt herself falling to lean against him, her body sagging with relief as his lips came to hers once more to kiss her. She felt how firm, yet soft he was against her. This time it wasn't as soft it was hungry. They had both held back for so long. Their hands entwined. He clutched her to him tightly, needing to feel his body press so firmly against hers. She leant against him, feeling her body ache for him so much. She was so intoxicated that she couldn't stop. All thoughts were tossed from her mind. They both needed to relive the tension which had built up between them for so long. These last few days had been such a hard struggle between them. His tongue massaged hers so strongly that she felt the strength. They pulled each other so closely as though their lives depended on it. The passion which had exploded was immense and she felt the need to feel his naked torso pressed so tightly against her own. She could hear his breath, the raggedness and the struggle which he had kept up for so long. She had her own struggle but now she felt the unhappiness drain away from her body and it was replaced by a strong need to be with Jack, an almost animal longing which only grew stronger.

He touched her face with his palm and then he spoke to her with such sincerity her body melted. ''I love you.''

She ached for him again and this time it was Rose who crushed her body to his and her lips against his. She had thrown out any insecurities which had tarnished her body for so long. Jack could feel himself losing control even more and he didn't know how to stop it. He wasn't strong enough to. She fell against his body and he used his weight to hold her up. The kiss was like nothing she had felt before. He stopped kissing her lips and trailed soft hungry kisses down her neck and she shivered as she pulled at the tops of her nightdress just for some freedom from the garment. She struggled beneath him as he landed aside her on the bed. Lying beside another person was something which she had never done before, not in a bed. All fear had left her body.

''It's all right, Jack.'' She whispered against his cheek. ''I can sense your hesitance.'' He pulled away, breathless, his eyes finding hers in the dark. Something inside both of them had changed over the last few hours. They would find their way forward, together.


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you for the reviews on the Sequel. Genuinely don't have a clue where I am going with this. I Three:

Through the heavy curtains of Rose's bedroom, dawn had started to break with flashes of light across the sky creeping through the cracks of the darkness. Her body was heavy and full as she pulled herself upright before glancing down to Jack's naked form sleeping beside her. The blankets covered enough of his body but his arms were relaxed above his head, his breathing so peaceful. She wished to not disturb him. A smile instantly crept across her face as she pushed back the covers, revealing her own naked chest. Eyeing up the nightdress on the floor, she decided against it as she pushed to her feet and tiptoed around to retrieve Jack's shirt which buttoned up and down; easier for feeding. Her stomach still fluttered as she cast her mind back just a few hours ago to when they had finally stopped exploring the other's body and managed to sleep, just a little. Exhaustion was something she was used to but to say she had barely slept; she felt more alive than ever before. He loved her.

Creeping to the crib, she hovered over to see two bright little blue eyes and was instantly rewarded with a beautiful gummy smile. There were no tears of hunger this morning or even a whimper. Another feeling filled Rose's stomach; a different kind of love. One which she didn't know existed.

''Good morning, Elizabeth.'' She whispered. A tiny balled fist found its way out of the cocooned blanket and raised into the air. Almost a sign of wanting freedom. She stretched her tiny body, yawning and smiling once more.

Rose bent carefully to grasp Elizabeth beneath her head and then tucked her hand beneath the length of her body and pressed her tightly into her own exposed chest. Elizabeth nuzzled into her Mother for a second or two until Rose reached the bed and settled herself back against the pillows and within seconds Elizabeth had found the place where she would feed. Once latched on, her eyes wandered about the ceiling. Rose smiled at her curiosity. She stroked a finger over her small, plump cheeks and watched as Elizabeth's eyes grew heavy once more. These were the moments which she could watch forever, the ones which she knew she would remember for the rest of her life. These times when she had bonded with her daughter but now, as his head rolled about tiredly against the pillow, she knew that Jack would be included.

Rose smiled as Jack opened his eyes, they took a moment to adjust as to where he was exactly and she had done just the same; the act of physically sleeping next to another being was lost to both of them.

''Good morning.''

Jack's hair fell into his eyes as he sat upright in the bed. His hands stroking across his bare chest. He bit his lip, taking a minute or two to remember the latter of last night and the early morning and a small smile crossed his face.

''Yes, it is.'' He bent forward to kiss the top of Elizabeth's head and then Rose's temple. It was silent for a moment as Jack allowed Rose to lean against him whilst their daughter fed.

''She awoke just minutes ago.'' Rose told him.

''What time is it?''

Jack glanced at the small clock beside the bed. ''Six. Just after.''

''Looks to be another wonderful day.''

The sky was growing lighter, promising another Spring day full of warm sunshine with perhaps the odd shower. Jack pulled back the covers, pulling his body from beneath and stretching out. Rose diverted her eyes as her cheeks turned pink immediately. Jack had never been one to linger in bed, not even back home as a child; the day was always full of promise. As soon as he climbed from the bridge which he called his bed he would be looking for his next adventure. The only difference now was he had running water and the smaller things such as brushing his teeth, washing his face and hair was an everyday occurrence and one which he was still to adjust to.

He pulled on a pair of pants which he had discarded of the night before proceeding to the bathroom which was adjoined to Rose's bedroom. How he had come to be here, in a house full of such luxuries and elegance was still something which he hadn't fully grasped. At the back of his mind, he knew that returning to anything remotely like his old life wasn't feasible. Yes, they could travel but they would need a base, a place where they could call home, or at least for now.

Once he had finished in the bathroom, he found a clean shirt in the wardrobe. As he pulled it over his body, he noticed just how quiet it was. Rose had fallen asleep once more, Elizabeth also asleep in her lap. She was so tired. Carefully, he took their child from her arms ever so slowly to not wake either of them. He kissed Elizabeth's cheek as he placed her back inside the crib. It was earlier than usual for his daughter to wake for the first feed of the day. He made the decision to leave Rose to sleep for a little longer.

As Jack made his way down the seemingly endless staircase to the dining room, he took just a moment to appreciate just how his life was. He thought of his parents; how they would laugh seeing him just stand in a house so vast and ornate. They would never imagine such a thing. Money to them wasn't everything, it wasn't what made the world go around and yet Rose had come from an entirely opposite upbringing and had found nothing but unhappiness during that time. He had grown up without two dimes to rub together and his childhood had been filled with happy, fun times. His parents ensured he was protected, loved and cherished. Wasn't that all what mattered? But now he had a child of his own and his own instinct told him that he would need have to think on his feet to keep his family protected. They were in a precarious situation. The whole world knew of Rose's life, of her delivery of a girl, of Cal's lies and now his reputation was in tatters and Jack felt safer out here in Denver, in this bubble of a life which Molly had created specially to keep them away from prying eyes; he knew that his wasn't the life they would lead. They would have to go at some point.

''I get the feeling your heads still asleep.'' Molly's voice pierced Jack's ears. They sat alone at the large dining room with various foods spread out before them. He had picked at an apple and taken a few sips of coffee. Jack was a man to always appreciate the food which he was offered but with a few observations, Molly noticed that something was amiss this morning. She softened her broad shoulders as she sipped her strong tea.

Jack swallowed the piece of apple he had eaten slowly. ''Yes.''

Molly felt the smile play at her own lips. ''You will be leaving us soon?''

Jack shrugged his shoulders. At the dining table, he knew just what his manners should be and yet as he slumped against his hard-back chair he struggled to remember anything.

''Talk to me, young man. Your head is full of notions and you are usually a bounding energy so early and here I find you almost silent.''

''The thing is, I feel I don't know what to do next. For the best. For my family.''

This wasn't the Jack which Molly was used to seeing. She placed her tea back on the saucer, her eyes running over the man before her. He had grown up a lot these last few weeks and he was in love with young Rose. She knew just how he would lay his life down for her, for Elizabeth and he had proved that by what he had done for her. The newspapers had gone wild for the stories, eating up the gossip and in her circles, people talked.

The Jack she had met almost a year ago, clutching a portfolio of drawings to his stomach, a drop of spit lingering at his chin and blue eyes sparkling with such mischief and fun was still very present beneath the man burdened by a sudden cloud.

''You know I don't care for all of this.'' She pressed her lips together, her hands waving about the house. ''My parents were Irish immigrants. I grew up in a cottage a stone's throw from the Mississippi river. I went to a grammar school which my Aunt Mary ran and I stripped tobacco leaves to earn money.''

Jack's lips parted as he listened to Molly. He didn't know any of this. Or very little.

''I wasn't born with a silver spoon in my mouth, Jack. Money is not everything in this world.'' She wet her lips with another sip of tea. ''When I was eighteen, my sister and her husband came to Colorado to establish a blacksmith shop. I lived with my brother for a while, he worked in the mines and I took a job in the Carpets and Draperies department of a department store. The money which we had then, we earnt and we worked for. It wasn't handed to us. I met J.J when I was nineteen, he was a miner too, and by the time we married and Lawrence and Helen were born I was twenty-three.''

''My parents married young, too. Mother was nineteen when I was born, my Father not much older.''

''Yet, they survived. We all did.'' Molly took another sip of her tea. ''I don't doubt they were brilliant parents.''

''Of course.'' Jack moved his hair from his eyes, so deep in conversation that he seemed to have forgotten about breakfast. ''I want that for Elizabeth.''

''You will. Raise her to be a strong woman. To love and to live each day. Never take anything for granted.'' Molly placed her hand atop Jack's and he searched his mind to find a time he had taken comfort from something so small since his Mother had been alive. ''I worked in the soup kitchens down here when we first came. I have seen the people sleeping in the street. I have seen them suffer with my own eyes, Jack. J.J got lucky when he turned the mine into money. We all did. The unemployment rate was 90% and everywhere you turned there was depression. The money he made allowed for us to buy a house here on Pennsylvania Street and a summer house but just because we live here, because our children were educated in Paris, we are no different.''

''You have lived quite a life. You allow room for others in your life when it has already been so full.''

''I look at you, I see myself, and J.J. I see my own children. They have grown but they are still my children. My son is now a father himself.'' Molly pulled her hand away from Jack's. He placed his hands in his lap, wringing them there for a moment. His posture had changed. His back had straightened. ''Your parents would be so very proud of you, also.''

Jack blinked several times. It was a very long time since he had thought of his parents since anything as a distant memory. ''Thank you.''

Molly nodded. ''Sincerely. Stay here as long as you need. To need help now and again is not a weakness. The fact that you asked me for a hand has brought me such joy. Seeing Rose, the young woman she has grown into and the Mother she is aspiring to be is wonderful. Her own Mother would do nothing but inflict shame and pain upon the poor girl. That isn't being a Mother.''

Jack bowed his head. Thoughts of last night came bounding back to his head. They had made love, he had shown her in all ways possible just what she meant to him and whilst everything was still so new and intense, he wanted her for the rest of his life.

''I want to marry her, Molly.''

A sly smile crossed Molly's face before turning into a beam. ''Oh, my. I do like to wear a great hat.'' Although she did sense his hesitance. ''Have you asked her the question?''

''Of course not.'' Her engagement to Cal had been announced just a little while before all in the newspapers. Those were the nuptials which had suffocated her all along even though Jack knew it wasn't the act of marriage which had stifled her but the entire situation. Or Cal, more to the point.

A maid entering the dining room disturbed their conversations. Jack noticed just how little he had eaten during the breakfast.

''Are you finished ma'am?''

Molly shook her head dismissing the girl. ''Fetch fresh coffee, tea and toast. We have another guest joining us.''

Jack followed Molly's gaze to see Rose enter the dining room. Her pale pink day dress set off the rosiness of her cheeks, her hair was twisted in a delicate although messy bun and she had applied what looked to be a little makeup. Elizabeth now fully awake with wide and curious eyes lay in her Mother's arms. Any insecurities were tossed from his mind right there and then.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four:

''The farm land we had wasn't the biggest but we made use of what we did have y'know.'' Jack squinted his eyes in the early afternoon sun with his hands tucked into his lap. ''My grandpops had started working down there just after my father was born. He worked his fingers to the bone and when the owner passed he left it all to be grandpops. My father took up working the cattle when he was seven. My brother the same.''

Rose glanced up from beneath her white straw hat. ''Brother? You have siblings?''

Jack shook his head, a darkening expression crossing his handsome features. He seemed to contemplate something deeply as though he was lost, unsettled. It was something which Rose hadn't yet seen within him. He took a deep breath before speaking slowly.

''My brother died when I was three and a half. I can barely remember him.'' He moved his hair from his eyes. He knew what question would come next, and so he went on. ''Our house was about a mile down a dirt track lane with no neighbours. Carts would come and go delivering goods to the farm further up the lane most days. It was a foggy morning in November and Pops sent Daniel out to feed the horses, he didn't know that he had gone as far out at down to the lane.'' Jack felt Rose's delicate hand reach out to him but he had barely registered it. ''He was a tall, weedy kid with no chance of survival. The driver musta not seen him.''

A small tear slid down Rose's face. She had never heard such a cruel story. She cradled Elizabeth even closer, her small face buried in her mother's chest as though she couldn't be any closer to her.

''Jack, no. Your poor parents-''

''Mom screamed, she was covered in his blood. Pops carried her away. I stood and watched. I just didn't understand. Pops took out the shotgun he used when he went out for the birds. I just remember going looking for Daniel, I thought he could tell me what was going on. Why was Mom and Pops acting that way?'' Jack's eyes had glazed over. He could see the land now as he went looking in the stables for his brother. In his mind, he was that kid once more. A place he hadn't thought of for so long. ''Pops come home that night with the sheriff. Mom had tucked me into bed and held me so tightly as she sobbed. I kept asking for Daniel. His bed was empty and it would be getting cold now.''

Rose listened silently to a tale so grim it had almost started in Shakespeare's playhouse; so tragic and yet her Jack had kept this burden for so many years.

''I was eleven when Pops sat me down and he told me everything.'' He sighed. ''Until then I thought Daniel had just gone someplace else. 'He's with the Angels' Mom would say 'he's in a better place.' I waited until I was seven for the Angels to come for me, too. I prayed for them to come just so I could go and play with Daniel. Mom cried when I asked why they didn't come. She told me I had to stay here, Daniel and Grandpops were up with the stars.'' Jack glanced up from the green grass of the public park and out across the field. In the distance they could make out Pikes Peak. He focused on the darker edge, his eyes squinting. ''Just after my eleventh birthday, Pops told me Mom was carrying a baby but just two or three months later the Angels took that away, too. I was so angry. Why wasn't I good enough to go, too?'' His breathing became ragged. ''Pops told me everything that night; how Daniel died, how Mom had had a miscarriage. He told me that he had taken the shot gun out to gun down the bastard who took his son away but the sheriff fetched him home. The driver woulda been from out of town and would be long gone by now. He told Pops to go home and to take care of Mom and me. We were what mattered.''

His eyes met Rose's, her hand hadn't moved from his.

''Pops told me not to be angry, to be grateful to be alive, to live each day like it's your last, to love unconditionally, to still have faith in the Lord for good still existed in all of us, and around us.''

Laced with such sadness, Jack's words lingered in her ears. Her lip quivered as Jack reached out to touch her face. Even though his cruel story, he wiped away the tears which had come down her face. He cared for her whilst discussing his own tremulous past.

''Your parents-''

Jack glanced into his own lap. He shook his head as he failed to remember the last time he had thought of his past life events.

''Christmas after my fifteenth birthday I was out ice fishing with a buddy. I came home to nothing. The house had burned down, the animals were running about, strangers were gathering them in. The same sheriff just put his hand on my shoulder, he said 'I'm sorry young man.' I just knew. Mom's shoe was gathered in dust and I lost my faith right there. A candle they told me must have started it. Mom and Pops were asleep. I took some comfort in that but in that moment, I ran. I ran just like the horses had at the first spark of that flame. I found myself at the railway; a train was coming and I scrambled aboard without a clue of where it was headed and I never went back to Wisconsin. I remember what Pops told me about life. I wasn't about to rebuild that house from the ashes, surrounded by pity.''

He exhaled through his nostrils as he adjusted the way he sat. Rose's eyes hadn't wavered from his. She silently urged him to continue.

''I started to draw after Daniel died, out of boredom maybe, but I did it every day. Mom would tell me how I would be a great artist one day.'' He laughed pitifully. ''It is the only thing from that part of my life I have taken with me, perhaps Pops wisdom too.''

Rose's dry lips parted. The sun was lovely and warm but she was suddenly cold as though something had walked right through her. Elizabeth adjusted in her Mother's arms, wearing a sun hat and a thin blanket to shield her from the sun.

''When I was in that water, I thought maybe it was all part of God's plan to take me too, but that's why I fought so hard to live. He wasn't having me, and he certainly wouldn't take you. Just like nobody would take Elizabeth.''

Jack's jaw was tight. He stroked his hand over his daughter's face. Rose carefully moved their daughter so that she could be laid against her father's chest. She flashed a wide gummy smile in her sleep. Her tiny hands grasping at Jack's shirt as her nails gently scratched as she caught it in the palm of her hands and clung to it, burying her face further into Jack's chest. He stroked over her cheeks before removing her sun hat and kissing softly her now messy, wispy blonde curls. Rose's heart seemed to stop jumping. Another tear escaped before she could stop it.

''Hey, don't cry for me.''

''I cannot help it. I'm sorry.''

In his heart, Jack knew why she cried; she loved him and she too felt the pain he had suppressed but now, for removing the burden and for opening up, he felt fully free for the first time in years. Perhaps keeping such a past memory to himself with buried feelings and harsh opinions had caused more harm than good. His own family had perished in such a way he would have thought unimageable. As a breeze swept Rose's hair from beneath the sun hat into her eyes, it broke his own thoughts. He had his own family now, one who he knew he would lay his own life down for. Wiping away any tears which had crept down her cheeks, Rose adjusted her white straw hat. In that moment, Jack caught a glance of the regal woman who he had first met, the one who stood above him dressed in expensive gowns, looking like an Angel. She took his breathe away. Elizabeth shifted about in her blanket, her eyes squinting open and then closing once more.

''I feel like I never fully knew you until this very second. Thank you for telling me.''

''Life is a gift. I don't plan on hiding anything. I plan on us all living a full, great life.''

Rose couldn't help but smile. ''You speak as though we are so very old.''

''Doesn't it feel it at times? Like we have lived through so much. It is almost a dream.''

''Yes.'' Rose sighed. ''Unhappiness has always lingered nearby. When my own father died, I wished to retreat to my own world but Mother simply dressed herself in widow's black for several weeks before I was thrust back into the bright lights of society. Those events had always been such a chore to me, but to my mother, presence was everything. We attended every function for three years even after my father died, my Mother wanted to dim the whispers which had begun to be spoken.''

''That I can believe.'' Jack raised his eyebrows. Ruth wasn't a woman he ever felt truly cared for his daughter. ''Society image was important.''

''Yes indeed.''

''What happened to your father?''

Pressing her lips together, Rose removed the hat from her head and laid it in front of them on the blanket on which they sat.

''Mother called him lazy; perhaps in a way it was.'' She started. ''He ran the paper, so had his father, my grandfather, also. It had been a steady business but by the time my father was born the Bukater's were one of the most prominent families in town; welcomed with open arms into the elite. Perhaps some had lived in fears of their business becoming print. Affairs could be revealed, illegitimate children, failing businesses...my father was in charge for as long as I remembered. He had seen his fair share of adulterous affairs amongst his peers but he would head off to work with stacks of paper and a briefcase after breakfast whilst my Mother would be chauffeured to spend the money as it was earned.''

Rose laughed recalling such a childhood. She couldn't remember the happier times in her life at all, not even from that part of her past.

''As time passed he spent less time there. The business went under but he fought back but, in the end, his heart left. He told Mother he had waited for a son to take over but I have been an only child. Women were to be married off to a suitable husband as soon as finishing school was through. Then he got ill and my Mother knew that the name was slipping. The business got into debts. He died within weeks of his diagnosis; cancer of the lung.''

Rose paused for a moment, failing to identify with herself during that time.

''His death was a shock but the business was Mother's priority. Father's lawyer suggested a quick sale which paid off most of the debts. Nathan Hockley stepped up at that moment with a priceless opportunity.''

''Nathan?'' Jack asked, curious. Cal's relation no doubt.

''Cal's father. The high and mighty. He would pay off the rest of the debts, only in exchange for my hand to his eldest son.''

Jack smiled a knowing smile. ''Quite a bargain.''

''Mother thought so.''

The moment which Rose had met Cal, the tall, dark and handsome gentleman she had so often heard people praise, admire and the younger girls who swooned over his elegance. ''I knew my life would change forever at that moment.'' Rose raised her eyes to Jack. Her lashes fluttered. ''I knew the same the moment in which I met you.''

A smile played at the corners of Jack's lips causing Rose's heart to flutter.

''You did, huh?''

''Yes, I was very lost. You brought some light into my life, even briefly that first night, which is why I sought you out. I never defied Cal until then, not once.''

Jack took a deep breathe. That had been a moment in their parting which he had thought of often. Had there been a reason for their meeting? Fate or completely by chance? He was yet to decide. Her face was glowing beneath the lovely sun.

''I love days like today.'' She changed the direction of their conversation instantly.

Elizabeth's eyes flickered open and then the other. Her naps had grown less frequent but slightly longer than before as they tried to establish a little routine. She liked to watch people, their faces, movement and new objects. Jack's hand stroking her palms sent her to sleep and her Mother's chest was where she settled the most. These tiny little fractions which were slowly building a personality of this tiny person. She smiled but had yet to giggle. She had tried on numerous occasions to lift her own head from a person's chest whilst unsupported just to glance about. In that moment, she did just that.

''You want to look about, huh?''

Jack laughed softly adjusting her so she could see about with large curious eyes.

''She is a curious one.''

''She sure is. You know my mom was a terrible gossip. All the news in town ran through her at one part of the day.''

Rose giggled. ''I can imagine in such a small town. Although my own Mother was quite the gossip.''

''I remember you also gossiping; the scandal of Madeline Astor and her 'delicate condition'.''

Rose threw her head back as she laughed wildly whilst remembering her telling Jack the night of the dinner aboard Titanic.

''Yes, quite right.''

Jack shook his head in fake disappointment.

''Well between both of my girls, I wonder what I am letting myself in for.''

But he knew in his heart, that he didn't care.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five:

A sharp gust of wind came from nowhere sending Rose's hat flying from her head and tossed it across the lawn of the garden. That was where Molly found young Rose; squatting about the grass trying to salvage her only sun hat. She stopped just at the front of the lawn, taking in the loveliness of the late evening sun. A tut of her tongue and shake of her head, ensured her presence was known to Rose. Her arms went onto her wide hips, thrusting her bust upwards as she tapped her fingers against her dress.

''You quite all right there?'' She grinned as Rose started back towards Molly.

''Yes, thank you.''

Molly nodded. Rose had caught the sun across her face, her cheeks and on her arms. It was lovely to see her with some colour in her pale cheeks.

''Is everything all right?''

''Sure, I just had a telephone call from my son. My grandson is now quite a chatter.''

Rose couldn't help but smile. ''How precious.''

''Yes, it is. Not two moments since I was wired and informed of his birth and now he can talk a mile a minute. My children were just the same. They grow too fast.''

Rose followed Molly's gaze out to the sky, the outline of the mountain in the far distance as the faint smell of the spring flowers lingered in the air.

''Elizabeth will grow, too. So much that you will wish that time slowed down. Trust me when I say you will blink, you'll be forty, your children will have their own families and you'll look on another young family with all the memories of your own children with such fondness.''

Rose smiled weakly. ''I can only imagine.''

Molly started out on the lawn, taking small footsteps and Rose followed closely behind. She couldn't remember a lovelier evening, especially with great company. It wasn't too often she came out here especially after lunch but the odd once or twice was a change.

''Do you miss home?'' Molly asked out of the blue. Rose's gaze met hers before she clasped her hands together. Slowly, she shook her head.

''Not one bit. I lived there all of my life and yet I feel as though I never even existed in that life.'' She sighed. ''I can only wish that my own Mother was just a little more like you, Molly. You raised your children with wealth, with happiness and finer things and yet you still continued with your own charitable work, you worked in politics. My own Mother wouldn't dare utter such a word.''

Molly raised a fine, arched brow. ''Quite.''

''The trouble with my Mother is that she wanted everything handed over to her, she felt as though she was worthy without having to lift her finger.''

''She wanted that for you, too.'' Molly pointed out.

''Yes, but I am not worthy, Molly. None of us are. With hard work and maybe a little luck, we can make the life we want for ourselves, for our children.''

Molly smiled brightly. ''You are such an old head on young shoulders, dear Rose. Where did one learn such wisdom.''

''Jack.'' She said, simply. ''He taught me a lot about life in those three days aboard Titanic than I had ever experienced in seventeen years.''

The wind wrapped its warm breeze around her body sending Rose's pastel pink day dress flying about. As it washed over her, she welcomed the serenity it brought, taking with it any last remains of stress which she may have carried.

''I do love Spring.'' Molly broke the moments comfortable silence. ''It brings such new promise.''

''Yes.'' Rose agreed. Molly glanced at Rose through sharp eyes. ''This year more so.''

Molly twisted at her wedding ring as they slowed down their walking pace around the garden. Her own heavy mind was weighing her down. She sighed briefly.

''I heard from Ruth.'' Molly started. Immediately, Rose's eyes were on her, imploring for her to speak more. ''Just this morning, after you, Jack and Elizabeth left.''

Rose curled her bottom lip into her mouth and chewed at it. ''Oh?''

''Yes. She told me of your flee with Dawson, willing me to be honest if I knew of your location.''

''And your response?''

Molly smiled, placing her arm around Rose's taller shoulders. ''My dear, I told her I haven't seen you since the morning at the Waldorf Astoria before you departed bound for home just after the sinking.''

She felt her stomach unclench for a moment. ''Oh, thank you.''

''Rose, fear not. That woman wouldn't so much as breathe in this direction.''

''Cal might.''

Molly raised her eyebrows. ''That man will be in hiding for a long while with his reputation in such tatters. The family will be ashamed, his father will be digging his own grave soon.'' She laughed as the wind blew in their face but not so wild it took their breath away. It was calming.

''Nathan never did like scandal.''

''Not when it was one of his own.'' Molly agreed. ''You see, I know that damned family, from when I was a bit older than you. Those Hockley boys were probably ten or so. There was always whispers here and there.''

Rose frowned, gazing up to Molly with curious eyes. ''What?''

''Just involvements with less than reputable companies. I don't believe it was wholly legal how Nathan and his father built that company and rolled in the millions so fast but of course, that is just chatter.''

''And now, his son's business is in all of the newspapers. My own face. My Mother. Just what we all detested.''

Molly rubbed at Rose's shoulder. ''Yes, but the exposure ensured your freedom. It ensured you another life away from them. It freed you all.''

''Why do I feel as though I am living below the law then? As though once we leave these grounds we will have to go into hiding.''

Molly stopped her walk. Tilting her head to one side, she smiled warmly to Rose. ''Do you not think I don't think of this? Rose, when I look at you, I half imagine you as my own child, something which I know isn't right at all.'' She breathed out slowly. ''I worry for you, for Jack and Lizzie. What will become of you? You're right to think you cannot stay here forever. You are young and in love, you will wish to go explore and sample the world.''

Rose dipped her head as she glanced at the grass.

''When Jack looks at you it's as though he is witnessing an Angel, standing above him on a great precipice.'' Molly laughed, exaggerating such actions with her hands. ''He will look after you. I know he will. I trust him.''

''I do, too. Always.''

''Which is why, we will always worry for our loved ones. I will worry about you but you cannot let fear keep you here, never let it stop you from living your life. You have a child to guide in this harsh world. Both of you do.''

''Yes, I know.''

Rose bit at her lip once more. A nervous habit which she had recently begun to do. She debated one thing and then another.

''Hockley will not look for you. Not now. Too much has passed and too much has happened.''

Rose offered her arm to Molly who linked her arm through as they continued their stroll towards the pond at the bottom of the gardens. ''Do you believe that?''

Molly nodded. ''Greatly. The only fear I would have is people knowing your face, from the papers.''

Rose simply hadn't thought of that.

''Don't worry. I know just a person who can change some of that. Jack, too.''

Rose was about to ask what she meant by that until she realised that they had come to an open area of the garden which Rose had never encountered before. A large pond sat out before them surrounding the area as it opened out. Lillies sat atop the water. It was just like the painting. Rose smiled, noting to fetch Jack here tomorrow.

''This is wonderful.''

''Isn't it? JJ loves the fish. He collected various types from all over the world. Call it a time passer if you will. I hardly venture out this way.''

Rose glanced over the pond to see large undistinguishable fish swimming just beneath the surface of the water...some black, white...orange, yellow. She felt her worries melt away for just a moment. As Molly watched Rose's slender hand touch the top of the water, one or two of them larger fish came up to investigate, their mouths gulping as they come to the top. Rose dipped her finger less than in an inch into the water, a daring fish touched her finger, tickling her as it swam past. She giggled. It was then in that moment that she was the carefree young woman once more. Molly squinted in the sunlight, her heart growing heavy.

''You know, this ain't the place for you. Denver isn't nothing but you can go just about anywhere you want to.''

Rose's face fell serious but she didn't remove her hand from the water. ''We always talked about Santa Monica, down by the pier. Before Elizabeth came along, that was all I thought about. I thought of going by myself but what would I have there when I though Jack to be dead?''

''You never been out that way?''

Rose shook her head.

''Well, it's not the cleanest of places but it's got a great atmosphere. California would suit you. The beach would be a great place for Elizabeth as she grows.''

Rose nodded. ''Perhaps.'' She glanced out at the fish. How content they were from swimming about the same pond each day. But was it because they knew nothing else or because they were simply happy? She shook the thoughts from her head. ''I just haven't thought past today for a long time and now the future is a little scary. I don't know what to do, where to go.''

''You will. Jack needs to know this you know, for I had a very similar conversation with the poor boy this morning.'' Molly rubbed her arms from the breeze tickling her slightly. Rose removed her fingers from the pond and stood back beside Molly.

''You did?''

Molly nodded, a playful glint her eyes. Why was she a woman with such a fabulous personality? Age hadn't dimmed her but fetched out this side of her which she had never known in any one else, especially one past forty years of age.

''Rose, you have a life to live. Go, live it, my darling.''

The wind picked up once more as the sun had begun to head off to set. The grass crunched behind them and Rose saw as Jack approached the pair of them, his long-legged stride distracting her. His hair moved in the wind, he swatted it away from his face as his eyes fell first onto Rose. Their blueness beautiful in the setting sun.

''Good evening, ladies.''

''Your little lady asleep for now, huh?'' Molly nodded.

''Uh huh.''

''Great. Well, I will leave you two to it. I will see you at dinner if you will be joining me this evening.''

''Sure.''

''Great. We will have lamb I think.'' She called as she headed back into the house.

Jack thrust his hands into his pockets as he stood inches away from Rose.

''Did she go down all right?''

''Yes. A day at the park with so much to see must have satisfied her curiosity beyond exhaustion.''

Rose giggled. Her eyes meeting his. He removed one hand from his left pocket and he caught her hand in his, entwining their fingers like lovers. She felt her stomach flip inside. She found herself leaning against him for warmth and he welcomed her right away. He kissed the top of her head as they found themselves turning toward the pond.

''You been feeding the fishes?''

Rose frowned, until he pointed to the water.

''Oh, no. We just took a little look down here. I haven't seen it so closely. Its lovely.''

''Yeah.'' Jack said simply. After their deep conversations that day he couldn't help but feel lighter, freer and like his mind was no longer so heavy.

''Today was wonderful.'' Rose muttered quietly.

''And last night.''

Rose felt herself blush immediately as she recalled their lovemaking. She was just about to swat the memory from her mind so that she could retain a clear head until Jack took her face in his hands, stroking across her cheeks and then he pressed his lips to hers just once so tenderly that she forgot to breathe.

''Oh.''

She licked her lip, slowly. He did it again but this time, it wasn't just once, it was continuous. She felt herself weaken against him and his arms supported her wilting body. Her hand fell against his chest and she fought the urge to pull at his shirt. She was breathless and sinking further into him all the while forgetting they were in full view of the house for all to see...

''I have wanted to do that since this morning.'' He whispered to her, his voice tickling her ear. She closed her eyes and this time she was the one to kiss him. She pulled him as close to her as she could, throwing all caution to the wind.


	6. Chapter 6

**I had to do it, I am sorry. I do try to not write such chapters lately but I found myself not writing it as much in chapter three so here it is...Click 'back' if you don't like intense love scenes...**

Chapter six:

When he put his hands so hesitantly on her shoulders, Rose shivered right down to the base of her spine. The dress which she wore could so easily be unbuttoned, pulled over her head and tossed to the side but instead he didn't say a word, nor did he do anything. Her lashes fluttered, open and then closed as she felt the tickle of his fingers.

Dinner that evening, even with Molly had been long and though it was full of conversation, Rose could feel the heat between herself and Jack since their kiss in the garden. Elizabeth had awoken just after they had cleared away the plates and was now sleeping soundly once more in the crib at the bottom of their bed. The gentle rise and fall of her chest assured Rose that she was fast asleep.

She fell back against Jack, his chin rested on her right shoulder just as they had when they had shared their first kiss at the bow of Titanic. His left arm wrapped around her waist, holding her hand there. She felt his grip, his pull and how tight it was but not so uncomfortable. There was something in his hold which told her just how much he wanted her but his hesitance was also apparent. She turned to him, his eyes finding hers in the almost dark room. They sparkled with such anticipation that her own stomach clenched. She placed a shaking hand on his chest, over his heart and she felt the thumping. They had made love just the night before and yet all nerves were still there, simmering just below the surface of it all. Hesitance lingered between them. Yet, the first time he had taken her in the back of the Renault, all nerves had been left at the door as soon as he had seen her naked before drawing her. She shivered at the intense, erotic memory.

His fingers came down her shoulders, onto the tops of her arms and downwards to her hands. Through the thin material of her dress she could feel the goose bumps appearing. That afternoon had been the cause of these intense moments; she could tell by their revelations to each other, in getting to know each other that bit more, they had fallen deeper into love and were fully exposed. Her eyes were heavy as his touch tickled her. With a deep breath, she closed her mouth over his, taking them both by utter surprise. The anticipation was bubbling and she didn't know just how much longer she could have lasted not kissing him. She struggled to remember a time when he wasn't in her life, by her side and making her constantly feel safe. Jack grabbed her hips, feeling her curves beneath her dress. She could feel the warmth which burnt against her. He moved her hair to one side and trailed kisses all the way around her neck so gently. She shivered, feeling her whole body numb and tingle all over. Slowly, she turned around, taking in just how beautiful he was. Their eyes never left each other's, and slowly, they found themselves to be leaning in to kiss again. She felt his hands on her waist and he seemed to massage her hips through the dress. She dragged her hands through his hair and then stopped for a moment. He ran his index finger over her shoulder before turning her around to face the door as he slowly found he was unbuttoning the back of her dress. He managed to open them one by one as he kissed the back of her neck once again.

She closed her eyes and placed the palm of her hand against the door for support as the dress landed in a pool at her feet. She stood wearing just her undergarments and not a corset in sight. She felt her breathe so ragged and she placed her left hand on her chest to attempt to calm her racing heart. All insecurities seemed to come to her right away as she felt the urge to place her hands across her stomach, her breasts and yet she wasn't fully exposed. She ignored the niggling feeling and instead turned her attention to his shirt. Her palm went flat against the top button as she felt his erratic heart once more. He affected her just as she did him. She pushed him backwards so that he landed sat on their bed. Slowly, she pulled open each button revealing his bare chest. His shirt left his shoulders quickly and was discarded upon the floor, the same place all of the garments had been thrown the night before. He pulled her to him using his hands steadying her balance with his hands on her waist. He placed his head against her chest before kissing along her collar bone, up to her left shoulder and then stopping right there. Her hands had found their way into his hair and pulled at it gently.

He could feel his uneven breathing as she turned to face him. Her curls cascading down her shoulders. She glanced to him and gave him a small smile, almost shyly. He stood up, stepping towards her not exactly knowing why; just feeling he had to be close to her. She was nothing short of perfect, and he couldn't even begin to explain the feelings which roamed around his head. His muscles were tight from the work which he had done since their parting and he had little hair, he was tanned and the most beautiful man she had seen, she wanted him she knew that. Jack pulled Rose to him and removed her hands from her chest, pressing her torso against Jack's. He wrapped his arms around her keeping them pressed together, he pressed her against the wall and kissed her again, she ran her fingers through his hand, feeling her hands shake. She could feel cold shivers running down her back as he kissed her neck before slowing the kiss down as they caught their breathes. His tongue began to play with hers and he felt his whole-body throb for her, for his Rose.

It took a few minutes for him to work the courage to slip down the strap on Rose's slip but she allowed him to. The second one slid down just after and she shimmied out of the garment so that it, too, fell at her feet, sliding down her body in one glide. His eyes closed as he kissed her, holding onto her naked body, pulling her closer to him. They found themselves backing towards the bed and seconds later, she was laid there, unclothed, exposed and perfect with her lips parted as she tried to catch her breathe. 

''Rose-'' He swallowed heavily, feeling the room suddenly have no air.

She watched as he pulled at his pants, discarding of them on the floor beside the bed. Her eyes didn't leave his as he crawled onto the bed, his hair hanging in his face. She moved his hair, her hand landing on his cheek as he moved on top of her.

This time he made love to her, it was slow and almost desperate as they clung to each other each and every time. Rose could feel the love, admiration and longing which radiated from his body and she seemed to match him, too. These were feelings which she never thought to be possible. Each time Cal had invited her to his bedroom to join him, she knew just what that would have entailed but none of that would have been as intimate and as wonderful as this. No man would ever love her how Jack did, of that she was sure.

''I love you.'' Jack whispered into her hair soon after they had finished. He knew that she was asleep, her chest steadily rising and falling with each deep breath. He rested his head against her as he tried to rest his aching body. A quick glimpse of the clock told him it was past 3am. Almost Elizabeth's feeding time. His heavy eyes drifted and before long he, too was asleep.

It was another six hours before Jack awoke, it took him a couple of seconds to realise that he was still naked. The sun was streaming through the high windows, in what looked to be another beautiful day but as he reached out he noticed the bed was empty. Rose! He glanced at the clock. 9.20am.

''Shit.''

He couldn't remember a time he had slept in so late.

''Don't worry.'' He heard a soft voice whisper.

''Rose?''

She sat fully dressed in the arm chair beside the wardrobe. Elizabeth was feeding, suckling noises now filling his ears, he sat up and ran a hand through his hair, feeling the creak in his neck. He rarely settled into such a deep sleep for a long period of time.

''I'm sorry-''

''Don't be. Last night was-tiring.'' She said the words with a grin.

''Yes, it was.''

He was silent for a moment as he studied Rose, feeding their daughter. His smile was contagious.

''She didn't wake up for her feed at 3am or 6am. Jack, she slept through the night.'' Her voice was laced with surprise.

Jack raised his eyebrows. ''No wonder I lost track of time.'' He got to the edge of the bed and scrambled about on the floor for some form of undergarment. Rose hid her amusement as he staggered into them before stretching out. ''She is such a good girl.''

Elizabeth's eyes followed Jack as he came to her and Rose. He placed a small kiss on the top of her forehead and he was rewarded with a milky, gummy grin.

''You had Mommy and I worried, but perhaps a day at the park yesterday was exhausting, right?''

Elizabeth continued to grin, her eyes firmly on Jack.

''Oh, Jack. She has never smiled for this long before. Especially in the middle of breakfast.''

Jack stroked his hand over her unruly girls. ''You're full of smiles for Daddy, huh?''

She went back to feeding a second later but her eyes drifted from Rose to Jack, darting about their face as she studied everything before her.

''I cannot believe that she slept through the night.'' Rose leant her head against Jack's arm.

''Hey, we needed the sleep, too.'' He kissed Rose's forehead. ''Besides, she is making up for it this morning.''

The shrill sound of the telephone in the parlour trembled through the quiet house. Molly listened as a maid had gone to answer promptly. From the dining table, she listened for a call for her to come to the telephone to speak but she didn't hear one within a minute or two. She knitted her brows together. She quietly placed her teacup on the saucer before getting to her feet. Her shoes padded against the plush carpet as she made her way to the parlour to see who it was on the telephone. It was almost ten a.m., she mentally listed any person who would wish to contact her at this time. Perhaps it was an upcoming social event? An invite somewhere? She couldn't think of anything.

As she came to the entrance, she found Harriet; their youngest maid and newest employee hunched over the receiver speaking in a hushed whisper. She couldn't make out the words what she had said but either way, it wasn't appropriate. Molly placed her hands on her hips, obviously about to scold the girl. Why would she take a personal call whilst at work?

''Yes...about...a fortnight.'' Harriet whispered hurriedly. ''I'm not sure, sir.'' Her tone was lower than it usually was, as though she was a child speaking to a parent after they had misbehaved.

Molly frowned, her stomach told her that this was more than a personal call. She pulled back to stand at the right side of the doorway but she ensured that she could still hear what was been said. She quietened her breathing.

''Of course.'' Harriet glanced about, sure that she was alone. She hadn't seen Molly or even sensed her presence. ''Yes, sir...payment.''

Who would Harriet need to discuss payments with? Anything financial would be ran through her husband. Molly continued to mentally list anyone who may be covering that topic and then she heard the name...

''Yes, Mr. Hockley...goodbye.''


	7. Chapter 7

Seven:

''Denver?'' Caledon Hockley tapped the end of his cigar into a solid gold ashtray before taking a deep inhalation of it once more, allowing the tobacco to soothe his throat.

''Yes. The young maid was quite forthcoming about the information.''

''How long?''

''About a fortnight.''

Cal tapped his agitated fingers against his desk as he debated his options. The study had been a mess after Dawson had left but with a couple of thousand dollars, he had managed to get the house back to its original state. After spending a day or two in absolute agony, drinking anything to block out the pain, his father had come to him with the newspaper; Dawson had kept his word and the press knew EVERYTHING. He hadn't feared the interest; the telephone had rung off the hook for days afterwards, people wanted to know if it was true. Of course, it was true. The only option though, to save his own name, was to follow his father's instructions and to issue a statement. A statement about Rose and the state of her mental health. The people of Philadelphia were now somewhat reluctant to speak to Ruth Dewitt Bukater after the reports of her daughters raging, crazy actions and not to mention the illegitimate child. Hockley and his family were the real heroes by trying to do their best by Rose and the child...Nathan Hockley had laughed the first time he heard the story. _People will buy such utter tripe._ He had clapped his hands together. _Such a good job the Bukater's don't run the paper no more, son._

''What are you thinking?'' Nathan swirled the ice around in his bourbon as he sat opposite his son. His grey hair was slicked back in the same style as Cal's, his dark, deep eyes matching his sons.

''I'm not sure, father.''

''Well, you can't go down there and bring her home. The girl is raging mad!''

Cal smirked. ''Indeed. But, there are a few loose ends to tie up with the young Dawson.''

''Ah yes.''

Cal inhaled his cigar once more. ''More than words need to be exchanged.''

''Just don't get caught.''

''I don't intend on it.''

Nathan sat forward in the leather upholstered chair. ''So, what is in Denver?''

''Just an old friend.'' Cal smiled knowing just who Jack had turned to. ''Margaret Brown.''

''Oh, my.'' He chuckled. ''That old goose. A woman who likes to involve herself in politics.''

''The very one.''

'Well, she certainly gives us all a run for our money, doesn't she? Perhaps she will be elected president next run?''

Cal shook his head as he laughed at his father's joke. ''Don't be so absurd.'' He noted Molly's opinions about such matters during their talks at the dinner table. He had even found her amusing once or twice but purely based on the fact that she was a woman with such strong opinions, nothing further. A woman trying to do a man's job was beyond a laugh.

Nathan's face fell serious. ''What is to become of Ruth?''

Cal rubbed his chin, feeling a few days growth of stubble. ''Well, she is redundant now although she had relied on me financially during my courtship and engagement to Rose. Of course, we know without us she, too would have nothing.''

Nathan thought for a moment. ''What a shame.''

Cal stood from the chair, straightening his back, he went to the restocked drinks cabinet, pouring himself another bourbon and inspected his father's glass to ensure it was topped up.

''No more for me.'' He held out his hand. ''I have things to tend to back home.''

Cal nodded. ''Of course.''

''I trust you will find the news handy?''

''Well, thank you for the information. I shall be acting on it very shortly.''

Nathan drank the remainder of his bourbon. ''I shall very much enjoy hearing what your intentions are.''

Nathan opened the door to the study. As he did, Cal spotted a maid passing the study, heading down the corridor with a large flower arrangement. ''Get my father's coat and hat.'' He ordered, sternly.

''Yes, sir.'' She curtseyed, placing the vase upon the nearest table before going to collect what had been asked of her.

Cal ran his index finger across the top of a new cabinet inspecting whether or not it had been freshly dusted as he had asked that morning. It had.

''I must ask - Spicer Lovejoy. He was a fantastic contribution to our hires; his fate was a shame.''

''Indeed.''

Cal pressed his lips together as they stood awaiting for the maid to fetch Nathan's belongings. ''Just where did you find a man like him?''

Nathan smirked. ''I have many contacts, son. For an old man, I have eyes and ears all over this city.''

Cal raised his eyebrows, toying with the idea for a moment. ''Find me another, just as good, if not better.''

''He didn't come cheap, are you sure it is worth it just to go after a girl who is now damaged goods?''

The maid returned with Nathan's black outer coat. He dressed himself in it before taking the hat from her and placing it on his head. He was now dressed the part too; a millionaire steel tycoon. A father and businessman to be proud of.

''Father, my issue is with that nuisance of a lover of hers.''

''Yes, I see that.''

Cal rubbed his chin as he thought of a course of action. One which would ensure his name was kept further out of the mud, but one which would send a clear message out to Dawson. It would be a difficult plan to hatch.

''Which is why I require some help.''

Nathan tapped his solid gold cane against the wooden floor. ''Well, use it well.''

''I intend to.''

It was another three days before Caledon Hockley stood face to face with a man several years younger than he. He was tall, dark and his features were very sharp. He wore a very tidy three-piece suit, one which looked exactly like his own.

''And you are the man who my father states are good enough to take on a job like this one?''

The man's gaze was unwavering. ''Yes.'' His lips were fine set and his face gave nothing else away.

''Have you had any previous experience?''

The man's face remained expressionless but his deep exhale gave way his annoyance.

''Mr. Hockley, this is not a job interview. I am afraid you either require my assistance or not.'' He told him, calm but firmly. ''I know your previous hire, Spicer was an older man; an ex police officer and railroad security and I hear he served you well for two years.''

''Yes, he was a fine man.''

''I am sorry to hear of his passing in what I can only imagine is the greatest tragedy of our times.''

''Indeed.''

Cal placed his hands behind his back, joining them slowly. He took small steps about the man; ensuring he knew just who would be the boss if he was allowed the job.

''So, what is your plan?''

Cal raised his eyebrows. ''What gives the impression you are the man to be taking this on?''

''Well, as your father said; I am the better person for this job. ''

Cal narrowed his eyes. ''Yes, well. This will be a very detailed plan, with no room for mistakes. I am not only hiring a valet but a spy and someone who can help me take down a man of very little importance to me, but it has to remain discreet.''

The man joined his long fingers together as he took a seat at the leather upholstered chair without even been asked. He was cocky, Cal noted. But perhaps, that wasn't such a bad thing.

''Can I ask what he did? This fella you intend to 'take down?''

Cal averted his gaze. ''Do you not read the newspapers?''

''Afraid not, sir. I am a busy man. I arrived in Philadelphia yesterday from Boston and then before that I had been in Florida. Gossip isn't in my remit, Mr. Hockley.''

For some reason, he liked the man more than he had done before. The fact that he wasn't familiar with the stories would work to his advantage.

''Well then, would you care for a drink whilst I explain some of it? Seem as though you have already made yourself at home in my office.''

The man shook his head, moving his hair from his eyes. ''No, thanks. I like to keep a straight head but my ears are open.''

Cal thought twice of pouring himself a drink. A quick glance at the clock told him it was just after noon, a little early. To Hell with it...

''Very well.''

He went to the drinks cabinet and inspected a turned upside-down tumbler, ensuring it was clean before pouring himself a brandy. He took a sip, feeling how it soothed him immediately. He swatted his hair from his face and took a seat at the Master side of the table. Now, he felt the power come back to him.

''Well, I was engaged to be married to a woman; Rose.'' He glanced up to the man, who sat expressionless, waiting for him to continue, so he did.

''Whilst aboard the Titanic, there was a young man on board; an artist of some sort. A filthy, dirty steerage passenger who thought it would be right to put his hands on my fiancé. Whilst that was never proved to be correct, it came to my attention that he had indeed saved Rose's life whilst she was looking at the propeller's one evening.'' Cal took another sip from his brandy. '' The next evening, at my stupid request, he joined us all for dinner, that wasn't the problem. After dinner, she accompanied him to a steerage dance of some sort. Lovejoy had been out looking for them all evening and he found them, dancing together, her in his arms as though they were Godamn lovers.'' The anger rushed back to him, just as clearly as when he remembered Lovejoy telling him of Rose's antics. He necked half of his brandy. ''I warned her away from him. Her Mother warned her. But somehow, she went back to him. There was a portrait; of her naked, which he had drawn. She had taken him into her bed, like some prostitute and yet not once did she ever offer herself to me.''

The man remained stoic.

''And so, I had him arrested for taking my fiancé and for taking a necklace. One which has more value than you'll ever see in your existing life and your children's children, too.''

''The Heart of the Ocean?''

Cal shifted in his seat. ''How could you be aware of-?''

''Your father, Mr. Hockley.'' He sat forward in his seat. ''So, is this about the money?''

''Certainly not.'' Cal snapped. ''That Godamned ship was sinking and she jumped back onto it from a lifeboat just to be with him! That's when I tried to shoot the bastard, but Lovejoy took over from that.'' He bowed his head. ''That was the last time I saw him, chasing my fiancée and her lover into the ship...''

''So, you're angry that they played a part in his death?''

Cal's lips pressed together to the point of them growing white. ''No.''

''Resume.''

''I found her on aboard the rescue ship and she came back to me, to her Mother, so easily. I knew that she would marry me. I could even be finding myself forgiving her. The lover was supposed to be dead and even though she mourned him, she wanted to go ahead with the wedding...''

'' All right.''

''But then-'' Cal's fist curled into a ball. ''Then, she is carrying _his_ child.''

The man sat upright in the seat. ''I see.''

''I told her that we would see to it. Send it away once it was born and then resume the wedding plans. She agreed. I couldn't look at her after that. Her body evolved and she became a woman, a mother to be and it revolted me but I knew once the child was gone that I would get past that.'' He took a sip of brandy. ''I knew she wasn't as pure as I had wanted but she was still there, willing to be mine.''

''But?''

''Then out of the blue, he comes to the house, looking for her. The bastard was alive and well.''

A long look at the man told Cal that he now had his interest.

''We made a deal, I would feed him information of Rose and the child's well-being in exchange for absolute secrecy.'' Cal laughed. ''Well, he took Rose, the child and they ran away and, in his trail,, he outed our entire deal to the newspapers.''

''Well, well.''

''Yes, indeed. That mess was mostly cleared up by lawyers, my father and a lot of money. Rose's mental state since the sinking had been questionable, so who knows if she was taken for or against her own will. The child would be better in a care system, with a happy, perhaps childless couple who would be willing to offer her a great life.''

''And _him_?''

Cal reached into the top drawer of his desk with trembling hands. First, he pulled out a handgun and he placed it carefully onto the table. ''Two options.''

''Go on.''

Finding what he was looking for in the drawer, he pulled out a thick cigar and placed it between his lips.

''I think you know what they may be.''

The man nodded, collecting his thoughts. He watched as Cal lit a cigar and a cloud of smoke surrounded them. ''So, are you asking me to end his life?''

''Or cause a great deal of pain.''

The smoke blurred his vision for a second before he wafted it away. ''I see.''

''Are you still the man such a job?''

The man stood, as he held out his hand. ''Sure, why not.''

Cal got to his feet also, balancing his cigar in the ashtray he shook the firm hand of the new hire.

''So, do you have a name?''

''Phillip. Phillip Dawson.''


	8. Chapter 8

**Eight:**

 _The rocky cargo train shook both Jack and Fabrizio and they clutched at whatever they could to prevent them from been tossed out. Their backpacks were tucked away on their back as they carried all of their personal belongings in one place. Fabrizio's stomach wasn't as strong as his friends, as he had discovered in previous weeks after drinking strong beer. He squeezed his eyes closed and Jack chuckled._

 _''Hey, you all right?''_

 _Fabrizio opened one eye to see Jack through a blurred vision as he stood clinging to a cage which was filled with transported goods. He tried to shake his head._

 _''No, I...no like this.'' He spoke loudly, in his broken English._

 _''Don't worry. We will go at the next stop.'' Jack used gestures which his friend may understand, a nod from Fabrizio ensured he got what was being said. He went back to closing his eyes and holding on for dear life._

 _Out of the open doors, green trees, blue sky and everything else merged together as they world blurred by. They had stowed away at a train station in London and now all he knew was that they were heading South. They had been on the train for around forty minutes. Excitement lingered in jack's stomach; he was eager for their next adventure. Who knew where that would be. He glanced over at Fabrizio, his eyes remained closed. His own hands were hurting from grasping onto the cages. His eyes watched the rattle of the suitcases inside some of the cages. They were real leather. Some posh bastard would be pissed if their luggage were spoiled. A smirk played at his lips. Just what was this train transporting?_

 _Fabrizio began to mutter something and Jack knew that he was mid prayer._

 _''Hey, stop the damned prayers, we are all right.''_

 _''You not know. My hand...both- I cannot feel.''_

 _Jack laughed. ''Just a little longer.''_

 _Fabrizio stared through his dark, Italian eyes and narrowed them. ''You pazzo.''_

 _The train came to a huge halt, the breaks felt as though they were working overtime to stop with the weight. It threw Jack into the cage and Fabrizio went crashing into him; together they landed in a heap on the wooden floor of the cart._

 _''Shit, ouch.'' Jack cursed as the wood scraped across his bare hands. He went to shove Fabrizio off his leg when a face appeared from nowhere._

 _Jack didn't stand around long enough to take a look at the man or where he was coming from. He grasped Fabrizio by the backpack and went to the open door. The train had slowed down to an almost stop._

 _''All right, we have to move.'' Jack shouted above the grind of the engine. Fabrizio glanced to the drop out of the train, fear flashing in his eyes._

 _''Bend your legs and jump.''_

 _He watched Jack and adopted the same pose just a second before they were almost caught aboard the train. They jumped, rolling into a patch of dry grass._

 _''Are you all right?''_

 _Fabrizio dusted his knees, trying to walk and finding out he could. A grin spread across his face._

 _''Yeah.''_

 _Jack glanced about as to where they are._

 _''Look!'' Fabrizio pointed South. ''Titanic!''_

The first few days of April were spent with no particular events taking place. Aside from a handful of days spent inside during the rain.

Jack jumped awake, his eyes opening immediately before adjusting to the dark light. His heart was hammering against his chest, almost as though he had jumped from that speeding train... _Fabrizio._ He took a large gulp of breath as he swung his legs out of bed. Rose still slept soundly beside him, with her plump lips parted and a hand across her chest. His heart still swelled with love just by looking at her.

A feeling of presence filled him and his eyes glanced about the room, as though it was eerie. He didn't know what it was and he couldn't explain it. A small whimper from Elizabeth's crib knocked the thoughts from his head and he started towards his daughter. She lay awake in her cot, with large wide eyes brimmed with tears.

''Hello, beautiful.'' Jack whispered, as he removed her from the crib whilst still wrapped in blankets and placed her on his chest right away with her face pressed against his neck. She nuzzled in close and the whimpers stopped immediately. ''You wanting a cuddle, huh?''

He settled himself in an armchair at the foot of the bed which Rose used during the night feeds. He felt his eyes already shutting but he fought himself to stay awake just a little while longer. The eerie feeling seemed to have vanished a little and he wondered if it was because he had been pulled from the middle of a dream; or more, he had been reliving just how he and Fabrizio came to be at Southampton Docks the day the Titanic set sail. They had stowed away and were almost caught. A smile crossed his face. _Fabrizio, my friend..._

 _Montmartre, March 1912._

 _In a haze of black curls, Nell fell backwards against the dark plum satin sheets which she called her bed. She spread out her arms like wings, relishing the feel of cool satin against her soft skin._

 _''Oh Jack.'' She sighed, lightly._

 _Her naked form was not something she was ashamed of. She sat upright, fanning herself with her left hand._

 _''Why do you make me feel just like a bird?'' She asked, in her thick French accent. ''I look so beautiful.''_

 _Throwing a worn-down piece of charcoal onto a completed drawing, Jack Dawson closed his portfolio. He pushed his dirty hands into his pants pockets and shook his head in fake disapproval. His hair fell into his eyes and he nodded it away with a swish of his head. Nell came to him, placing both of her hands on his cheeks. They were soft, stubbly and warm._

 _''What woman here wouldn't want their hands all over you.''_

 _Jack raised his eyebrows but he didn't stop smirking. He took Nell's hand in his own for a moment before removing them from his face. ''I told you before.''_

 _''Yes, yes. You are not one for romance. For a woman. But Jack, you need a woman!'' She told him, her voice so rich and intoxicating. If he hadn't been as well acquainted with her, she may have seduced him in that moment._

 _''Hmm.'' He collected up his portfolio of drawings. ''I need a beer.''_

 _Nell tutted as she pulled a black kimono over her body. It was sheer, with feathers at the collar and sleeves. She pulled her mane of hair over her shoulder. Jack watched her. She was stunning. He should have been amazed at her flawless beauty and yet he managed to breathe through her seduction._

 _''And, you are beautiful.'' He told her, seriously. ''The drawing isn't anything but what I capture and put on the paper.''_

 _Nell fanned herself once more. The colour of roses staining her cheeks and yet she could feel the flushness returning naturally at his compliment. ''Oh, Jack.''_

 _She came to him with a sinking heart. ''Perhaps, you and I, we will be in another world.''_

 _He smiled at her comment. ''Perhaps. One hundred and fifty years from now.''_

 _Nell's dark eyes fell to the floor, her lashes fluttering as she tried to not expose herself to this man too much. In that moment, she knew that they would never be. She took a huge clean breath and felt her lungs twinge._

 _''Come. '' Nell took hold of his strong arm as she linked hers through. Jack allowed her to lead him out of her room._

 _The roars from the bar down stairs clouded the air as they made their way across the wooden hallway towards another room. Men flocked here most nights to escape the daily life. Many notable artists lived and worked in Montmartre, where the rents were low and the atmosphere congenial. Jack had found himself amongst them one evening whilst out alone, he had stumbled across the bar. Nell had collared him almost right away and invited him to her room. He hadn't paid and she hadn't asked for any token of money. A man's company could be sexless sometimes. A friendship had formed that first night. In Jack, she had found a kindred spirit, a free man who floated the earth on a feather and landed wherever he felt the urge to. One day, he would up and leave and she had hoped he would take her with him._

 _The loud cheers shook Jack's head. He wrapped together his drawings and kept them tucked beneath his free arm. Something was happening tonight. Perhaps, a celebration. A man needed a drink after days like today. It was Spring but yet he had barely made a Frank. He rustled about in his pocket to determine whether or not he could afford a beer._

 _''I have another client.'' She told him, quietly. Her eyes questioned Jack as to whether or not she would be seeing him later on in the evening. ''Here.'' She reached into the pocket of her kimono, with blood red fingertips she held him out two coins without even looking to see what they were._

 _Jack shook his head immediately. ''No, Nell.''_

 _''I pay for your work, Jack. It is exquisite.'' She lowered her lashes. His fingertips scraped her hand as he took the coins from her. He scratched his face and ran his fingers through his hair. ''One day when you are a famous artist, I expect to be your first picture on a canvas.''_

 _''Hardly.'' He told her realistically. Paris wasn't the experience which Jack had imagined or even wanted it to be. During the last week or so, he had spent his time in Paris working on his art. He had spent the majority of time alone. He knew that Paris wasn't for him. Dottism and Cubism was taking over. Not many people were interested in portraits anymore but still, he would not give in and each day he would head a little further afield, exploring the place which he had hoped would appreciate his work. Just a little._

 _Nell disappeared into the next room before winking to Jack. He had stood there, thirty seconds or so as he debated whether he could afford a beer._

 _''For God's sake, just what can I do with you?'' Nell shouted, her voice irate. Jack narrowed his eyes before deciding whether he should check out the commotion. Usually, he left her to own devices whilst with the customers but something told him to see. He went to the room where Nell had gone._

 _''What's the matter?'' He poked his head around the door. His eyes met a young Mediterranean looking man, laid out on the bed with rumpled clothes and he appeared he be rubbing sleep away._

 _''_ _Non capisco.''_

 _''What is this man saying?''_

 _''Non capisco,'' he repeated, stuffing clothes into a rucksack and he placed his cap onto his head as he tried to smooth out his unruly black hair._

 _''He was asleep on my bed.''_

 _Jack smirked, hiding it with his portfolio. ''Nell, he's Italian.''_

 _''Well, what's he doing on my bed?''_

 _''_ _Non capisco,'' he repeated once more, his eyes flashing with perhaps a little fear._

 _Jack held his hands up. ''It is all right. We mean no harm.'' He approached him, calmly. ''Do you know French? English?''_

 _''Inglese?''_

 _''Si, you speak Inglese?'' Jack spoke slowly._

 _The young Italian shook his head._

 _''He speaks no English.'' Jack sighed to Nell._

 _She crossed her arms over her buxon chest and the Italian guys eyes travelled right there. She picked up the pillow which he had laid his head on and threw it at him, causing him to fall backwards._

 _''All right! Thats enough! The poor guy just wanted a place to rest his head.''_

 _''In a whorehouse?''_

 _Jack blinked, biting his his lips to stop his smirk. ''Yes. I will deal with him.''_

 _In slow and broken Italian which he had learnt during a month in Naples just six months before, Jack tried to explain the situation to the young man. He remained silent and nodded occasionally. Glancing to Nell and then back at Jack. His pupils had stopped dilating so much and so Jack assumed his fear had melted away, at least for now._

 _''Si?''_

 _The young man nodded. ''Si''_

 _Jack turned to Nell, who had stopped her foot stomping and had decided to take a seat on the bed._

 _''He is all right. He was lost.'' Jack explained. ''At least I think thats what he says.''_

 _''You speak italian?''_

 _''A little bit.''_

 _Nell placed both her hands upon her bare knees. ''I better let him go then.''_

 _''Yes.'' Jack smiled to her. ''I will take him with me.''_

A soft hand stroked his hair softly but firmly and he seemed to drag himself from another dream.

''Elizabeth?'' He murmered, his arms were empty. His eyes sprang open. ''Elizabeth!''

She was in her crib, fast asleep.

Rose stood beside him, her hand in his hair. It was wet from his sweaty dream. Jack took a second to focus his eyes again.

''She is asleep.''

Rose's soft voice brought him round. He clasped onto her hand and placed his lips to it ever so gently. She wore her cream, floor length nightgown and he rested against her arm for just a second.

''I keep dreaming. Fabrizio-''

''I heard.'' She told him, softly. ''You were speaking Italian in your sleep.''

He pulled her to sit on his knee and they both rested back in the arm chair. She nuzzled into his chest, feeling hsi warmth.

''Fabrizio. I was thinking about how we met.''

Rose lifted her head from his chest, her eyes shining in the darkness. ''You know what day it is?''

Jack traced a finger from her cheek and down to her lips where he caught her mouth with his own lips just once, beautiful enough to take her breath away. He cradled her head to his, pressing their foreheads together.

''Yes. April 14th.'' He hadn't wanted to remember. ''One year, today.''

Rose bit her lip, running her tongue again it. ''You made love to me for the first time, one year ago today.''

Her words were laced with such love and intensity that Jack felt his stomach clench right away. ''Rose-''

He couldn't say anything to her, for she knew how he felt, she knew everything. Instead, he pressed his lips to hers with such urgency that it lit the brightest fire within her.


	9. Chapter 9

Nine:

It was a morning, just any old morning for a regular person but for the Brown family, it was one to feel thankful for. For survival, for love and for living. This past year had brought an entire different meaning to everyone.

Molly poured herself a coffee, her husband JJ sat to her left. He was a tall man, with brown hair, parted to the middle, deep set blue eyes and a greying beard. His cravat sat beside him on the table, as he had removed it just before tucking into his oatmeal. Their mutters were quiet as they both ate their breakfast. Jack entered the dining room, followed by Rose, her black and pinstriped dress flowing behind her. Elizabeth slept on Jack's shoulder and he placed her gently in the crib, pushed to the far side of the dining room which had been left especially for her to lay in whilst they dined at various point of the day. Her lips parted as soon as she lay in the crib and Jack smiled, cocking his head to the side to take in just how beautiful she was. Still, he couldn't believe that he was a father and he wondered whether or not that feeling would ever leave him.

''Good morning.'' Molly beamed, from behind her floral teacup. ''It is still a little early, did the little bug keep you awake this morning?''

''Actually, no.'' Jack moved towards the table, moving the hair from his eyes. ''Good morning, JJ.'' He placed his hands on the older man's shoulders, nodding to him.

''Son, it is. How are you both feeling?'' His eyes darted between the young couple.

''Tired.'' Rose sighed.

''As expected. Not just with an infant, but one's dreams are bound to be interrupted on days such as today.''

''Indeed.''

Jack pulled out an upholstered dining chair for Rose to sit at and she sat herself, slowly. They exchanged a smile between the two of them and Molly didn't let it go unnoticed.

''Well, now that we are all here. I would like to say a Grace. Not that one is particularly religious.'' Molly set down her cup at the table, clasping her hands together. ''But, I would like to give thanks for all that we have, especially today.''

Rose glanced across the table, to their child laying in the crib, sound asleep. She clasped her hands together on the table in front of her.

''What a wonderful idea.''

Through one open eye, she glanced to Jack. She knew just how little faith he had, but his hands were clasped and his eyes were closed. Just like Molly and JJ. She closed her eyes, feeling just how powerful this moment was. She could see nothing but darkness and nothing came into her mind but in her stomach, she felt the sickening pull she had experienced the day she had boarded Carpathia.

''Dear Lord, we thank you for the food upon this table, for how enriched and full our lives are,'' Molly began, ''we thank you for the gift of love, of our children and of the friendship. But, we also, give thoughts to those poor, beautiful lost souls who suffered when they shouldn't have. One year ago, today we witnessed loss, Hell and grief. That will stay with us for the rest of our lives, but we thank you for giving us the tools to move forward with our lives, keeping those who lost their lives with us, in our hearts and their memory will forever be cherished by all. Amen.''

Molly's eyes sprang open, she picked up her cup of coffee quickly before any tears had chance to come to her already watering eyes.

''Amen.'' Jack, Rose and JJ chorused.

''That was lovely.'' JJ nodded, ''fitting, we are blessed.''

Beneath the table, Rose felt Jack clasp onto her hand, entwining their fingers intimately. She knew that the prayer would have been hard for him. She squeezed his hand tightly, a sign of her love for him and that she understood.

''JJ and I had a thought today.'' Molly spoke over the top of her coffee cup. She glanced sideways to her husband, whose face held a lopsided grin.

''Yes?'' Rose raised her eyes to meet Molly's as a maid came at that moment to. She offered a teapot to Rose who nodded graciously. Been waited on, after leaving her own household was something which she was still to be accustomed to.

''How would you like to take Rose out today, to church to perhaps say a proper Grace. Leave Elizabeth in our capable hands.'' Molly asked Jack, with an underlining meaning to the gesture, he was sure of it, but he couldn't have seemed to sense just what it was.

Jack raised his eyebrows in surprise at such an offer. He turned to Rose. ''Would you like to?''

Rose felt Jack squeeze her hand once more and, in that moment, she felt how torn she was. Not that she didn't trust Molly but to be parted from her daughter for an afternoon was a little much. ''I guess, maybe.'' She glanced to Elizabeth, sound asleep in her cot. She hadn't left her for long periods alone.

''Just a walk for a little while?'' Jack suggested, his eyes urging her to agree. ''We could do with just a bit of separation.''

Rose softened, her smile was genuine.

''Yes, that would be nice. Thank you.''

With entwined hands, their footsteps matched the other. Jack's hair fell into his face as he watched their feet take the same steps.

''What a beautiful day.'' Rose squinted her eyes in the early afternoon sun. She cursed herself for not fetching a hat or a parasol. Her hair fell to her waist in lovely waves, causing her to feel warmer with it around her neck.

''It is.''

They fell silent again for a minute or two. Each had a head full of their own thoughts. When either had thought of this day, it had been pictured to be clouded with a foggy depression which would refuse to lift. Even after Molly's prayer at breakfast, Rose hadn't felt quite the pull of loss in her stomach as perhaps she should have, or maybe she had drowned it out by thinking only of what today had meant to her. One year ago, today, she believed Jack to be dead. She had lost him. Just the night before, he would have taken her into his arms in the back seat of a Renault and allowed him to love her in the way that he did, conceiving their daughter. Goosebumps appeared over her skin and she didn't know if it was from the memories of the past or their lovemaking from the night before. Either way, she felt herself blushing.

''Are you all right?''

''Yes,'' she smiled, sweetly, catching his glance, ''perhaps just too involved in my own thoughts.''

''Care to share?''

Her cheeks turned a deeper crimson. ''What if I say that one unmarried woman should not be thinking such sordid thoughts.''

A throaty laugh followed and Jack through his head back. ''An unmarried woman, huh?''

''Well, yes.''

''And I must be your lover? Just the guy who you just knock boots with, right?''

She exaggerated offense but he took her face with his hands, those rough; talented hands which she had come to know so well. She gasped to breath but nothing came out. Before she knew it, she was pressed up against the side of a cool brick nondescript building with Jack's hand aside her face, she pressed her hands flat against the brick to steady herself. There was nowhere to look but his eyes. She felt herself falling as her shallow breathing quickened.

''Jack-''

His lips were on hers, she didn't stop him. Instead, she removed her hands from the brick and found them threading through his hair, pulling at it, trailing down the back of his neck causing every nerve ending to stand up. He caught her mouth again, sucking at her bottom lip until she felt weak beneath him. She struggled to even stand as he pulled away from her and buried his face into her neck, pulling her into a tight embrace.

''I just need you to know, that, I love you, more than you will ever know.'' He whispered breathlessly into her ear and immediately she felt her eyes brim with tears.

''Jack?''

''This isn't just about today, Rose. We were the lucky ones. We sit at a table with Molly, she is lucky. Your mother and Cal, they're damned lucky.'' His voice filled with a quiet anger. ''But, when we go inside that church today, I want to thank God, for bringing you and Elizabeth back to me.''

He stroked his hands across her lips.

''I thought, I thought you had lost faith after your brother passed.''

Jack swallowed harshly. ''I did, but maybe, just maybe, freeing you, and Elizabeth, maybe that was his way to make amends.''

She ran her eyes across his face and couldn't remember the last time she had seen such pain etched across it. ''No, Jack. That was just luck. As you once told me, you told us all, there is such thing as luck but you make your own.''

''You remember that?'' He grinned, cocking his head to one side.

''I remember everything.''

Jack lowered his head. He swallowed a lump in his throat. ''You know, if your father was here, I would ask for permission to marry you.'' He stroked his hand across her cheek and down to her lips. ''I would tell him how much I cherish his daughter and the daughter which she has given me. That I won't ever hurt her, that I will love her until the day I am dead and beyond that.''

''Oh-''

''I can only hope he watches us, with my own parents, proud in some way.''

Rose felt her lip start to quiver. She was taken so far back by his sensitive and beautiful words that she felt her eyes line with unshed tears. Tears which she knew would be shed later on in the day, after church. She had to go, to pray for those who were lost and to give thanks for those who had survived. Those who lived on. And for her father. She hadn't thought of him in a little while and when she did, she felt the hole his passing had left her with.

''Daddy would be proud, of you. Of Elizabeth.''

''And of you.''

She swallowed back tears. ''Yes, I suppose so.''

Jack twitched nervously, his eyes scanning the brickwork behind her whilst his mind turned over something quickly. She waited for him to speak, to relieve himself of his burden but when he didn't she took a hand and placed it on his cheek.

''What is it?'' She asked him, softly as she urged him to speak.

His nostrils flared as he pressed his lips together. The same look crossed his face as it had in the gymnasium aboard Titanic when he had told her how he felt about her; when he had offered her a way out. Her face was concerned, urging...

''Rose, what would you say, if I took you in that church and asked the pastor to marry us?'' He finally found his voice. ''What if we walked out of that church as man and wife. What if we went home to our daughter as a family with the same name? Would you let me do that?''

Rose's lips parted. She had to remember to breathe. ''Jack, I-'' She couldn't speak. Not because she was lost for words but because she was so overwhelmed by everything and by him. There was no question of what her answer would be, but, it was simply just one of the most beautiful moments of her life. One which she had never dare dream about. His eyes were so soft and in her loving daze she took his face with her hands and pressed her lips to his, just once.

''I want to be your wife.'' She whispered to him, gently.

His eyes searched hers for a sign of a lie, but she didn't waver, not once.

''Are you serious?''

''Jack, make me your wife. Take me to that church and marry me.''

Before she knew it, she was up against the brick once more and his lips were on hers. Soon, they would be one. Husband and wife. A family.


	10. Chapter 10

Ten:

When Phillip Dawson stepped from a cramped train onto the platform at Denver station, he felt the warm air hit him right away. He loosened the shirt collar, placing a finger beneath it and pulling at it until it didn't bite him as much. he glanced about, his deep set blue eyes taking in the new sites of a strange city. He didn't think much so far, only wondering what would fetch a young man, his girl and new-born out into these parts. He pushed that from his mind, knowing that he had work to do. His plan was pretty simple; find a hotel, lay low and find out about the Brown's as much as he could. Apparently in these parts they were pretty well known. He may have to attend a few galas in order to get close but it was the young man she was harbouring that he was interested in.

Cal's knowledge of him was pretty spectacular. He had given exact physical details and that his named was 'Jack.' Pretty common name, but with his extensive collection of facts, finding him and teaching the guy a lesson would be something he was fairly confident doing. During the trip, he had thought of the strange affair between the Hockley's fiancée and this Jack, whilst he himself didn't usually become so involved in the ins and outs of such business associates, travelling out here had left him very little to do besides play with his deck of cards and use his own brain to think. He didn't smoke or drink, so that left very little to indulge in. He liked women...taking them to his bed, but whilst he was assigned this job, he would need to keep a very clear head. Half a million dollars lined his pocket and he didn't want to fail the Hockley's. This Jack was a pretty wanted man, even though the offenses weren't exactly serious, he had left the Hockley ego broken. The money he had been paid would be enough for him to lay low himself for a very long time, probably out of the country, for Boston had nothing to offer him now his own old man had died a few years before.

As he got out of the station carrying one duffel bag containing all he would need for this trip, the crowds thinned and he found himself crossing a street and dodging horse drawn carts and the odd car. He walked passed the bank, vegetable stores, tobacconists; all the everyday life was out here, the hustle and bustle as people went about their daily life. He searched faces for someone who would resemble the guy he had in his mind but he couldn't place him. He moved with purpose as he glanced about for any place where he might be able to crash, to use as a base and then, he would get started on his work. He was due to make a telephone call that evening to Hockley to let him know of his arrival in Denver and what action he had taken so far. it was a strange situation for this Hockley guy to be in; who would cling to a girl who was 'damaged goods' as she had been described? Did he have love for her or was all of this just about a damned battered ego?

Within fifteen minutes, he had found a so-called hotel, with shabby windows and a rusted gate which led up a long path. The sign caught his eye, the way it swung in the delicate wind stating that vacancies were available. He went up the steps and knocked just once loudly on the door. His eyes darted about the peeling wood of the door and that's when he came face to face with an elderly lady who must have been past seventy-five.

''How many nights?'' She demanded right out, her voice rattling with a raspy cough in a harsh tone. Her eyes were sharp as they gaze atop a pair of fixed glasses and Phillip felt like he was at the school head mistress's office.

''Um, one, or two.''

''Well, which is it?''

He raised his eyebrows. ''If I pay for two would that suffice.''

She looked down at his single bag and then narrowed her eyes at him. ''Yes. What is your business here in town?'' She widened to door to let him inside.

He smirked as she turned and he followed her inside. It wasn't so bad after all. A little Victorian in décor but he had laid his laid in worse states...or woke up in them. He knocked that thought from his head and remembered her question.

''Um, visiting family.'' He lied, ''long lost family.''

Down the long hallway, the woman stopped in front of him and selected a single key. ''You got a name?''

''Phil. Just Phil.'' He smiled.

''Well, Phil, I am Dorothy. Any trouble, my husband carries a gun downstairs and that's if you bring the trouble here or if you experience it.'' She held two fingers up to his head and her eyes were startlingly wide. ''Bang!''

Phillip smiled, amused at her directness. For an old woman she was as sharp as a tack.

''Well, thank you Dorothy. I will keep that in mind, rest assured, no trouble will be brought here by me. I simply need a place to rest my head, bath and a base for my stuff.''

''Umph.'' Dorothy placed her hands on her hips. ''Bath? What do you think this is? We have a tin bath, if you want to use it then you will pay extra for it and you'll have to carry it upstairs, my back isn't what it used to be.''

''Well, I wouldn't expect a lady like yourself to carry that thing up these steep stairs.'' Phillip glanced at the clock above the sets of keys. It was after midday.

''Well, then you must be the damned first one.'' She jiggled a set of keys and then shook her head to herself before selecting another. ''Here, take this. Pay me two dollars, twenty-five for it all. I can even fetch you a tray of tea and fruit cake if you like.''

''That's very generous of you.'' He reached into his pocket and pulled out a twenty bill. It was all he had and doubted she would have any change, not that he wanted any of it. He held it out to her and she eyed him, suspiciously.

''Is this a joke?''

''I assure you, not. It is all I have and I would not ask for change. How about we say, you make sure that bath is free for me to use around seven each night and I will say nothing no more.''

She snatched the twenty from his hands, tucking it into the pocket of her apron which fastened atop her black dress. Her wrinkled face laughed. ''I will make you a fresh cake for that!''

 _The Brown residence, two weeks previous..._

 _Violet touched around the lamp with her feather duster before double checking to inspect for dust. There was nothing. She ensured that she was thorough with her work. Next, she moved down the long corridor to the parlour. Inside, she found Mrs. Brown sat beside the telephone and she stopped in her tracks._

 _''Oh, pardon me, ma'am. I was told that nobody would be home this morning.''_

 _Molly wiggled forward in the arm chair which she had been sat in for thirty or so minutes. ''It is all right. You may work.'' She gestured for the young girl to continue and so she did._

 _''Very, well Mrs. Brown.''_

 _Molly pointed her fingers together in her lap as she watched how Violet tinkled about with her feather duster in silence. If she was affected by her employer's gaze, she didn't let on. In fact, she hummed a little song to herself._

 _It had taken two days for Molly to come to a decision about Violet. She was a bright young girl, with a family to feed no doubt and this job was important to her. One can see why a person could perhaps go behind the back of their loved ones, or someone close in order to gain a little money or respect but in this case, Molly found she didn't trust the selfish young woman. A punishment was in order and so, she had thought what the way would be to handle this situation in a way that no one else would be involved. Or as little people as possible. She had yet to reveal to Rose and Jack that information may have possibly leaked or her whereabouts back home, but until she had dealt with the problem then she wouldn't let on._

 _Violent worked her way to the mantelpiece, carefully dusting around the ornaments and then she stopped to glance about inspecting her own work. Next, came the telephone. She went to the desk, picking up the receiver and cleaned about, careful to not knock any of the numbers on the dialler._

 _''Say, how often would you say you used my telephone to make a personal call.'' Molly's shrill voice pierced the quiet air and Violent dropped the receiver, her slim body jumping._

 _''Uh-I'm sorry, Mrs. Brown. I don't-'' She squeaked as she quickly replaced the receiver and turned to meet Molly's gaze._

 _''I heard you.''_

 _Violet's mouth opened to speak but nothing came out and her body hunched beside the cabinet._

 _''Well, young lady, what could you say about the phone calls I have heard you make to the Hockley residence, to inform them that Jack Dawson and their daughter were here?''_

 _If violet wasn't white as a sheet before, then she was now. Molly didn't even stand from the chair, seeing the maids shrinking form was enough of a response._

 _''I-I'' She glanced about the room, wringing her hands before her. ''I-I'm sorry. They offered me money, a great deal and if I told them everything then they would help me, help my family and my mother, she is sick-''_

 _Molly studied the girl before her, debating how much of a lie this was. ''Violet, your mother passed away last Christmas, we granted you leave to attend the funeral and to recover from the loss yourself.''_

 _Violet opened her mouth again, but nothing came out. ''Yes, Mrs. Brown.'' She whispered slowly. ''I'm sorry.''_

 _Molly stood from the chair, her towering broad figure shadowed the small maids and she refused to make eye contact._

 _''Violet, you are dismissed at once without pay for your last fortnights work. I, could right away ensure that a lying, scheming girl like yourself never finds work around these parts again, for one breathe from myself and you will not be employed. But, I feel for your family, I know you have siblings and a father to support so your next actions will ensure whether or not they have food in their bellies.''_

 _''Yes, Mrs. Brown. Anything.''_

 _''You will telephone the Hockley residence, right this instant and tell them that you are mistaken. That you lied of their whereabouts and that they will not contact here again or action will be taken. Is this understood?''_

 _''Yes.''_

 _With a trembling hand, Violet went to the telephone under Molly's watchful eyes._

''You two have fun, now. Remember, we will not be too far away.'' Molly's voice called as she cradled Elizabeth to her chest. JJ followed down the long path into a waiting automobile.

''Can you manage there, Molly? It has been some time since you travelled with a youngster.''

''Oh, nonsense!'' She scoffed to her husband. ''Once a woman has a baby, these things never leave you.'' She ushered him towards the car.

''All right.'' He rolled his eyes.

Phillip watched as the broad, busty lady known as Molly bopped her head into the car as she was helped by a member of staff. The baby didn't whimper once. With a clear head, Phillip realised that the young couple would be alone in that house. He smiled, this was the easier half a million bucks he would ever earn in his life. A craving for a cigar came across him; a celebration.

Back at the hotel, he left Dorothy a dollar beside the telephone as he dialled a number. He waited for a tone and then he got an answer right away.

''Hockley? Yes.''

A few seconds later, the voice he required answered the phone. ''Hey, don't worry about it. I will act earlier than intended...tonight.''


	11. Chapter 11

Eleven:

''Holy shit Rose! We have got champagne. Molly did go all out!'' Jack pulled the bottle out of the ice bucket. Rose laughed at him, he was like a small child at a funfair. Loosening his tie, he threw it to the floor before removing his jacket. The attire he had worn all day was annoying him, he could never be a flashy man with a lot of money, he couldn't wear the clothing. ''Shall I pour us a drink?'' He asked her and she nodded, her hands shaking from the day's events. Jack had taken her to church that afternoon, and with two strangers as a witness; he had married her. They were one.

Jack handed her a glass of champagne. ''Well, Molly did tell us she had a surprise.'' A simple gold band sat on his fourth finger and her eyes came to her own hand. They were married.

''I hope Elizabeth is all right.''

Jack came to her, pressing his lips to her forehead. ''She will be.'' He assured her. ''I know it will be hard for us, but, separation is good for us all. Besides, I have plans for us.''

His words were soft and laced with such promise that it pulled her stomach, lingering there for a moment. She took a sip of champagne to steady her nerves. It had been so long since she had tasted it and found she disliked it immediately.

Jack sipped his too but he placed it on the mantelpiece of the living room and it was soon forgotten. His hands came to out to her, placing them on her waist and she saw the love flicker in his eyes. Something lingered between them both, something different. ''You married me.'' His voice was a whisper. ''After everything, you married me.''

''Yes.''

His smile was warm, gentle and she knew that he was contemplating his own luck, his own life and everything which had happened in just one year.

''Rose, I want to take you to Santa Monica next week. To start living our lives. We cannot hide here, forever and I don't wish for us to.'' His shining eyes met hers. ''Would you let me do that?''

Nerves of excitement fluttered about her stomach. ''Yes, of course.''

Their faces were a mere inch apart, her heart beat rapidly just as it had the night of their first kiss. Their eyes interlocked, he moved closer to her. The inch which was between them was now closed and she returned his kiss. It was soft and lovely. She sobbed against his lips, as she kissed him, it was very bittersweet. She let go of her shawl and it fell to the floor and she wore just a simple white nightdress. She felt as though she didn't care how she looked, she felt beautiful and young. She felt desired how a woman should. He ran his fingers up and down her bare arms causing goose bumps to surface. She shivered as she felt his tongue enter her mouth. He pulled away again. She felt like she was his soul mate, and that a strong force pulled him towards her. His palms were sticky and he felt somewhat nervous. For moments, they simply gazed into each other's eyes, feeling connected. Ever so slowly, Jack leaned towards Rose and inched towards her face his eyes not leaving hers until his mouth captured hers ever so slightly. Rose's eyes flickered closed, and she continued their kiss. Their bodies moved closer together and her hands ran down his back, as he touched her face gently and then her hair. It was like heaven, the tension which was present between them was finally released. The kiss felt different to the first time they had kissed, it was more passionate as if it had been something they had been waiting for all of this time. Neither remembered how they had climbed the stairs to the guest bedroom, but they had.

Molly had ensured the room was freshened up with new linens, flowers and another bottle of champagne but all of that was cast aside. The décor, the fancy things didn't matter; only the other. This was their time now. They were married. Over the last few months, Jack had made love to her time after time and there was always that lingering excitement, nerves and hesitation but now, it was as though all barriers were stripped away, for they belonged to each other.

''Jack-''

Something had shifted between them and she didn't know what it was. She could feel her heart pounding in her ears, her breathing still ragged.

He pulled her to him. ''I promise that I won't ever let you go.'' His voice tickled her ears.

She stopped breathing for a second and closed her eyes long enough to realise what he had told her. She placed a shaking hand on his now bare chest and he reached out to her. How could one single touch cause every nerve in her body to tingle so? His hands threaded through her hair, down the base of her neck and down her spine. He halted at the bottom, grasping her hips ever so slightly. His touch was hesitant and gentle, driven by her beauty and the longing to love her.

She turned, her eyes burning into his. They ran down to his bare chest and then up to his lips. She could tell his breathing had quickened. He leant forward to kiss her and she parted her lips, the kiss was deeper than before. His hand came up to her throat and his other hand came to her waist. She had never experienced such dizziness, she relied on him for stability. His tongue touched hers and she fell into a deeper spiral of overwhelming intoxication. He moved to her neck as her eyes lazily closed as she clung to his sleeves. She shivered as he kissed along her shoulder and could taste the saltiness of her skin. She ran her hands up his arms to his shoulders where her fingers met his bare skin. Their eyes found the others, the passion mirrored.

They moved backwards to where he pressed her against the bed, the backs of her knees pressing against the softness of the covers. Jack pulled at her nightdress and it came over her head and was discarded to the floor in one swoop. She was there; naked and exposed before him, just as she had been many times before but this time, she was his to take and love.

She was laid on the bed, cocooned in the blankets within seconds and Jack was beside her, kissing her and then he loved her, over and over. His wife and her husband. Sweat lined their faces, the saltiness of their skin lingered on the others tongue but it didn't stop either of them needing to just go to the heights once more. It was hours before they stopped and the sky had darkened with stars shining brightly, illuminating their way through the curtains as they held each other. It was like this that they drifted into a light sleep, both elated and exhausted from the day's events with a future filled with such promise and it would only belong to each other.

After midnight, Rose fell into a deep sleep. One which she had needed for so long. Jack watched her, intently. His hands stroked at her face, her fingers which held the ring he had placed upon her finger and then, he lay, silently just gazing at the ceiling. He wanted to think of his Ma, Pa and Daniel. He didn't often allow himself to think of them so freely but after today, he had his own family and he thought of how it would have been to have his own parents about for his daughter. With a content sigh, he felt his own eyes grow heavier and heavier until...

... **bang.**

His eyes sprung open. He was sat up in the bed within a second, his eyes darting about the quiet room. Had Molly returned? In the dim moonlight, he made out the figures of the clock. Almost one a.m.

He didn't hear it again and he almost relaxed back down beside Rose when he heard it again. This time he knew it was from downstairs. He glanced at Rose, she was fast asleep. Her naked body was entangled in the sheets, her lips parted and her hair messy in a dishevelled way. He made the decision to leave her be. It could, after all, simply be a draft.

He pushed the covers back and found a pair of pants scattered across the floor and his shirt. He put them on before heading out of the door barefoot. He was quiet and he could only hear the cracking of his own ankles as he walked. He carefully treaded down the stairs in the dark, the only light was front the gas lamps outside which shone through the windows. He cursed himself for not turning a light on but he reached the bottom and knew that he would draw attention if there had been someone here. He glanced into the direction of the study and creaked the door open. In the dark, the house felt creepy even though it was a relatively modern build. He was just about the flick the light switch on when he thought he saw a dark figure outside of the window in the garden. Squinting his eyes, he looked again. A dark figure wearing a top hat and coat was stood in the garden looking directly up at the house. Who was it? How did he get into the garden. Jack's heart beat faster. It wasn't Cal was it? Slowly, Jack moved to the side of the window to attempt to get a closer glimpse, he didn't switch the light on knowing he would be seen. Pressing his back to the side of the wall next to the window, he slowly leant forward to attempt to see but the figure had moved in the direction of the front door.

''Rose!'' He whispered. His eyes were wide as he toyed with the idea of running back upstairs to her or to confront the person right here and alone.

Quickly, he ran into the parlour, picking up the receiver of the telephone and dialled the number of Molly's son who she had gone to stay with. He waited for an answer...one second...two...three...

''Hello, this is-'' Jack knew it would be the hired help answering this time of night but he didn't care. He spoke quickly, ensuring his words were clear.

''It's Jack Dawson, tell Molly and JJ there's someone at the house, I don't know who it is, it could be Hockley. Come quick and fetch the police.''

With that, he replaced the telephone receiver back and was just about the leave the study when he saw the man's figure at the front door.

He felt his heart thump and quickly thought of something which he could defend himself with if it came down to it. Jack found his way to a small cupboard in the corner of the study. Feeling around, he pulled out something long which felt like it would do, it wasn't until he pulled the entire object from the cupboard he realised it was a shotgun.

''Holy shit!'' he gasped, checking if the gun was loaded but it wasn't. Jack's eyes widened in shock, he had not handled this type of gun before. The front door clicked open and Jack suddenly froze behind the door of the study. The floor was wooden so any movement he made could be heard especially the creak of the floor. He held the shotgun tightly to his chest fearing movement he made would inform the person that the house was not empty.

He thought of Rose, laying asleep just upstairs but inside, he told himself to remain calm. The person seemed to whisper as they approached the bottom of the stairs. With trembling hands and a hammering heart, Jack closed his eyes, praying silently for this to end well.

From nowhere, he seemed to gain some confidence and strength. He no longer feared the man who had allowed himself into this home. Jack knew Hockley had come to find her, but he wouldn't allow her to be hurt. He would fight until his own death for Rose's life to be spared.

Footsteps started up the stairs and quickly Jack tiptoed out of the study and into the landing area. He was unsure of what to do but he hoped help would turn up soon so they could catch the bastard. Flicking on the light switch, he glanced upwards to see the person half way up the stairs, a small handgun in his hands.

''Don't you dare move more one fuckin' inch.'' He threatened as the figure stopped and turned. It was then, he met a startling pair of blue eyes. Blue...just like his, his fathers, his uncle Michael and then-

''Phillip?''

He hadn't realised that he had been holding his breath until a dizzy spell overcame him. The person removed their hat to reveal the features of his own cousin.

''Jack? Are you Jack?''


	12. Chapter 12

Twelve:

It had been four years since Phillip Dawson laid eyes on his cousin, Jack. But yet, here he stood before his very eyes. in the hallway of the Brown household in Denver, Colorado, holding out a shotgun aimed straight at his head. A nervous laugh escaped his lips first of all, not because of the fact he could be shot at any given moment, but because of the tension between them. The Dawson cousins were in the same room together, alone, for the first time since his Uncle's death. He hadn't changed one bit, except perhaps he was less puny. It was then he realised that Hockley had never given him a surname for the bastard who had ran off with his fiancé. Just Jack. Just **Jack Dawson.** _His own cousin._

''What-what are you-''

Jack was too stunned to even register. He stayed rooted to the spot and so did Phillip, half way up the staircase. ''What about you doing here?''

Phillip relaxed, the tension between them was evident. Their eyes were locked just as they had the last time they had come to loggerheads back in Boston. He tried to shift those thoughts from him mind and simply concentrate on the sticky situation before him.

Phillip laughed once more. He had two choices; to out Hockley or to lie. He made a decision right then and there.

''If I tell you, will you take that damned gun outta my face?''

Jack's jaw was stiff. It was then he realised that this was to do with Hockley. His gun didn't waver and it wouldn't until he knew the truth.

''What did he ask you to do?''

Phillip's eyes flashed, he glanced away from Jack's face.

''And don't even bother to lie because I know you, I know your father's face when he lied to my own father, so don't even try it!''

Phillip bit the inside of his lip. He wasn't used to being the one held in such situations. His instincts were all over the place and it was a very unsettling position to be in.

''My father was not a liar.''

Jack remained silent, his hands didn't even tremble now that he knew who he was dealing with. He didn't bother to argue back for that was all he and Phillip had ever done. They stood, their eyes interlocked and their jaws tightened. Both of them had been close, once. Perhaps over ten years ago. A feud between his own father and his uncle Michael had parted the family and even though Jack could barely remember what the entire thing was about, he knew that his uncle had dodgy dealings with a man out West, one who claimed to own a railroad and of course when the old fraud died, his uncle had inherited a couple of thousands. More money than any of the Dawson's had ever seen. Obviously, money attracts those without it and then cousins flocked to Michael's side, including Phillip. Last Jack had heard, he too, was involved in crime to earn a living. He had stayed far away from the entire thing, until now.

'What's wrong? Have you run out of money so you're working for the Hockley's? To turn me in? Is that it.''

Phillip rubbed his face with his hands and sighed heavily. That wasn't far from the truth but it wasn't so close either. ''You going to take that gun out of my face? I can fight, better than you can.''

''Yes, but I can blow your head off right this second. Start talking.'' Although the gun wasn't loaded, Jack knew he only had to bluff enough to ensure Phillip believed it was.

His square shoulders sagged as he visibly relaxed. He reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a cigarette, he placed it between his thin lips. His eyes met Jack's. ''Do you want one? Do you still smoke?''

Jack cocked his head to one side, a lopsided smirk upon his face. ''Not so much.''

''Well, with having a baby and all.''

Jack relaxed his grip on the gun. Phillip sat on one of the lower steps, moving closer to Jack but for some reason, he felt no threat at all. He lowered the gun.

''Light the damned cigarette for me.''

Phillip raised his eyebrows and produced another cigarette for himself as he offered Jack the one which he had already lit. Jack took a seat on the step beside him; his own cousin. It should have been surreal but instead it was almost natural. They would sit this way, side by side by the river as kids while fishing. The cigarette helped Jack's anger but it still didn't answer his questions.

''Come on, talk.''

Phillip sighed, crossing his feet at his ankles. ''They wanted a guy-''

''Who did?''

''The old one; Nathan.'' Phillip told him. ''His son's crazy fiancée had run off with some pauper this side of town and she had taken the baby which she should have given up for adoption.'' He took a long drag from the cig. ''Hockley was clear of what he wanted. This guy dead or hurt bad and no trace of anything. I was the guy for it.''

Jack exhaled as he laughed. ''You? Phil, how do you get involved with this?''

He shrugged. ''Three years I have worked for the service and they pay me well.''

Jack sat up straight. ''How much did Hockley pay you?''

Phillip stayed silent for a moment as he finished the last of his cigarette. ''Come on-''

Jack kept his face straight. ''How much?''

''Can a man not keep business for himself, just a little bit?''

Jack stood from the stairs. His anger returning full pelt. ''You come here to ''kill me'', to take my wife away from me and drag my infant daughter to a foster home and you can't even look at me to tell me just how much that bastard paid you?''

There was something different about Jack Dawson. Phillip noticed right away. He was man, yes. But there was something beneath everything which spoke to him. Perhaps, he was a family man now? A man who was willing to live and die for the people who he loved.

''Half a million.'' The words slipped from his lips before he could even stop them. A second later, he didn't have time to dodge Jack's fist as it came down onto his nose. The truth was he hadn't expected such a hit. He fell backwards against the stairs with such a force he thought he had imagined it all but then a curling pain came from his nose and blood poured...down his new suit, onto the carpet...

''Shit!''

Jack's fists came up again. Phillip wanted to let go of his nose but the pain was too much. He felt the anger inserted into that one hit. He was used to such punches but he had been caught so off guard that it had shocked him.

''You come looking for me? For my family; for my daughter!''

''I didn't know it was you, Jack! For God's sakes, I never knew.''

Jack didn't waver. ''Maybe not, but you knew this guy had a family. What if it wasn't me, huh? That's just a stroke of luck. Would the guy be laid out in his own blood by now? A child without a father? You remember what it's like to lose a Mother young...''

The rage which exploded in Phillip's stomach was ignited like he had never felt it before. He raised his fists, digging his nails into his palms so that it was painful. His eyes couldn't focus and blood kept pouring down his nose. He felt dizzy. He wanted to hit him, to make sure his own cousin couldn't stand, not for Hockley but for himself but he knew, that he never could.

''You're a criminal, a crook and I have never known anyone as low as you, not even Hockley...''

The words were laced with hate. Phillip felt every one of them and just when he was about to argue back, he knew in his heart just how right Jack was. His energy levels dipped and his fists loosened before un-balling and dropping to his side. He sagged backwards onto the stairs. A smirk crossed his face.

''What is funny?''

Phillip shook his head. ''You know, this job, it was going to buy me out of this life. I was going to go back to school and get an education. He gave me the godamned money before I even came here, I could have skipped out but I thought no, I will do it right and see this out as the last job I do, I will make it the one to remember.''

Jack listened as he shook his head. ''What a big man-''

''I was stupid when I got involved with the service. I needed stability and people around me that would keep me in check.''

''Then you should have joined the army.''

Phillip laughed. ''That was the original plan.'' He shook his head. ''You know, you were a smart kid, both you and Daniel, God rest his soul.''

Jack flinched at the mention of his brother.

''Everybody thought you would never leave that town. That you would marry a girl and tend sheep the rest of your life. But, then you went, like no one predicted. You drew those pictures, people took notice of you, Jack.'' Phillip felt a sharp pain across his head, his face and into his nose. ''Then, you have a kid and cause this whole mess. Who thought, right?''

Jack didn't know whether to take pity on his cousin. Was he somebody who had got mixed up with the wrong crowd? Someone who needed the love of a family when he had nobody in the world but still he had made decisions based on his own poor judgement. He was a man in his mid-twenties. He knew better.

''Phil, I never intended on this being my life.''

''Nor this mine.''

As silence fell over them, they both realised just how far apart they had become when they had once been so close and alike. Wasn't life funny that way?

''Hockley knows where you are. If I don't return soon then he will come here after you himself.''

Jack nodded, he knew this. Of course, he did. But he wasn't stupid. He and Rose would take Elizabeth and be gone by then but then there was always JJ and Molly left here. He placed his head in his hands, cursing himself for ever bringing them into this mess but he had needed help and at the moment, she had been the only one who could have offered him any of this.

''I won't tell him anything.''

Jack raised his eyes to meet Phil's. He hadn't noticed before just how red and strained they were. ''What?''

''I'm done. I got my money. I don't need to do this. I don't need to tell Hockley about us.''

''So, what now?''

Phil shrugged. ''Pack up and head out to the next place, right?''

''Right.''

Phil stood from the stairs. He stretched out his body and straightened out his suit as though it wasn't covered in blood. ''You got a telephone in here?''

''In there.'' Jack pointed to the parlour.

''Can I make a quick call?''

''Sure.''

As Phillip went into the parlour, Jack watched him go. He seemed to limp. Running his fingers through his hair, he wrapped his arms around his body. He heard a creak at the top of the stairs and he glanced up to see Rose, stood in her nightgown, tears were evident in her scared eyes.

''Oh, Rose.''

Quickly he ran up the stairs, just as she started down them. They collided together half way, their bodies slammed against the others and he held her, feeling her body wracked with combination of sobs and fear.

''It's all right.'' He whispered into her hair and she fell against him as he held her tighter. ''He won't hurt us.''

He felt her nod against his chest.

''I heard.''

He pulled away, scanning her face. ''You did? How much?''

''All of it. I stood up here out of the way but I could still see you, I heard it all...''

Jack pressed his lips together as he pulled her back into his embrace. ''I telephoned Molly to come and fetch help. I won't get Phillip arrested, I can't do that.''

In his eyes, she found the trust which she had always admired. ''I know that. I wouldn't expect it of you.''

''But, tomorrow we have to leave.''

''Yes.''

Jack kissed her face. Together, they heard footsteps coming to the stairs and both turned to see Phillip at the bottom. His nose had stopped bleeding and his body was covered in blood.

''Well, that's that.''

Jack narrowed his eyes.

''I told him.'' Phillip glanced between Jack and the woman who he assumed to be Rose. ''I told him that the job is done.''

 **Thank you for the reviews! This is coming to a close now! Only two chapters left! I am sad but feel I have done all that I can with it.**


	13. Chapter 13

Thirteen:

If seeing his cousin again had taught Phillip Dawson anything, it was that you can change your life. With luck, hard work and meeting the right people. He had spent two days with the Brown's afterwards; meeting Rose properly and he was introduced to the baby who was at the centre of all of this. Elizabeth. She was small, but loud and after the first rigid cuddle, he had sunk into the role of a long-lost uncle and she, in fact, had even giggled once or twice at his stupid faces. Who knew that inside his deep and dark stomach, he had a soul and he had even felt the melting of the ice within. This was his family. Unconventional, yes. Definitely not without complications but, it was still his own flesh and blood and both Dawson cousins had decided to put their pasts behind them...

Phillip wanted to see his cousin again, just because he had felt the pull of his stomach when playing with his daughter. It brought back memories of them as kids and even though he knew he wouldn't be around every day. He wanted to see the kid grow and for her to remember him, she could be the only one to pass on the Dawson name or at least create more of them one day.

Rose, on the other hand, was probably the most beautiful woman he had laid eyes on in his life. If it wasn't for his cousin just marrying her, she would have been in his bed, he had told himself. Hockley had fought good and well for this young girl, but there was no two ways that she only had eyes for Jack. He laughed as he shook his head. Family, huh? It was strange, unsettling and very comforting to know that he had a family now.

He glanced up at the building before him. Before these past few weeks it was a nondescript but now, it was his last drop off on the job before he headed out to wherever called him. Santa Monica had been the destination where Jack and Rose had headed and even though he had declined the invite of going out there, something told him the sea air might just do him some good or at least a place to lay low for a little while. He would think more about it when he had completed this task in hand, allowed himself a decent drink and then, head off to the train station to catch a ride to the next place. Dawson's really were tumbleweeds...

He used the large brass door knocker to alert the insiders of his presence at the door as he held in his hand a large thick envelope. His hands didn't even tremble at all, in fact, the item felt a huge weight on his shoulders about to be released.

''Hello?'' A young maid came to the door.

''Yes, morning.'' Phillip tipped his hat. ''Is Mr. Hockley there?''

''Do you have an appointment, sir?''

Phillip was about to speak when he heard Hockley behind the maid and the door opened wider. ''You may go.'' Hockley dismissed the maid, holding out his hand to shake Phillip's. One gentleman to another.

''Actually, I will shake your hand when I have shared my side of this deal.''

Phillip cockily walked into the house and removed his hat, placing it on the coat stand as though he was a regular visitor.

''Shall we proceed to the office?''

Cal was as smug as ever as he raised his eyebrows in a stunned surprise. Any other person to come into his house and act with such demeanour would have indeed been thrown back out but there was something about this man which he liked. The guy knew what he was doing and had done a huge favour.

''Yes.''

Cal proceeded down the corridor of the hallway into the office, of which they had discussed this entire charade just over a week previous. Once inside, Cal indicated for Phillip to sit but he didn't and he instead leant back against the closed door.

''Actually, last time we were here, you offered me brandy. Is that offer still going?''

Cal nodded, slowly walking around to the drinks cabinet. ''Of course, why the change in heart. I thought a man with your responsibilities didn't touch hard liquor.''

Phillip shrugged. ''Well I have just reconnected with an old family member, so, call it a small celebration.''

''How wonderful.'' Cal couldn't sound less enthusiastic but still he poured a couple of brandies before handing one to Phillip. He hadn't drunk anything other than the couple of beers with Jack two days before in a while and so when he knocked back the brandy and it burned his stomach and chest, he tapped his glass. ''Another?''

Cal followed suit, taking it back in one shot before refilling them both. This time, Phillip nursed it, tracing his finger around the rim of the glass. It was smooth and he noticed that his own fingernails were no longer dirty, he felt clean...happy.

''You know, they're quite a family; this Jack, Rose and the kid.''

''Quite.''

''They were...fun.''

Cal narrowed his eyes at Phillip, not fully grasping his words. ''Excuse me?''

''Well, when I went there and got into the house I was thinking y'know, about this guy and how mentally unwell Rose must be, obviously I knew that was shit you told me but all I wanted was the half a million and to get this guy gone and then I could go spend my money on what I wanted.'' Phillip glanced about the office. It was full of trophies, awards, documents and name plaques all of the things which told an outsider that the man before them were important. Phillip laughed, taking a short sip of his brandy.

''Of course.''

''Then, I saw the guy. I realised, that this whole situation had been twisted around in some way to ensure that you looked like the right guy. There is a child involved in this, a child who if I would have gone through with this whole plan, would have been fatherless. A woman would no longer have a husband.''

Cal's features started to contort into a horrified realisation. He got to his feet, dropping his brandy on the floor with a clatter.

''You didn't do it? Based on the fact that you found out half way to Denver that you had a heart?!'' Cal's anger vented out, his fists clenched and just as Phillip pulled out an envelope and opened it, he was soon surrounded by half a million dollars in $100 bills floating around his entire office like weightless feathers. Cal watched as the money rained down on him lightly but through it, he saw the smirk on Phillip's face. The smirk which he had seen elsewhere.

''No, I realised that I wouldn't kill my own cousin.''

''Cousin?''

''You never gave me a surname, just ''Jack,'' well, turns out I know the guy a lot more than you ever would.'' Phillip raised his eyebrows. ''A Hell of a lot more.''

As Cal was putting two and two together, Phillp downed the rest of his brandy. It was as though the past few days had given him more clarity than he had ever gained in his entire life. That was what he had needed all along. His business here was done. He was done. He had a life to life; crime free, before his life ended abruptly to one of the cronies he had helped to hurt. His hand rested on the door handle but as he turned to open it, Hockley was coming right at him. His eyes had darkened, narrowed and they were almost threatening. Phillip landed on the wooden floor of Cal Hockley's study with a thud. His head hit the floor, his elbow cracking beneath him but that didn't deter him. He was back on his feet within seconds, launching himself at Cal who had closed the door behind him, well aware of the situation. He pushed Cal backwards but this time he remained on two feet. The anger in his eyes was on fire, Cal clenched his jaw.

''I gave you half a million to do this job!''

''I don't need your money!'' Phillip spat. He was willing and ready this time, for more than fight. Not just for his own freedom but for his family, too. Cal's upper hand was slipping and quickly. Phillips's face was red, angry and from that Cal knew just that he had in fact seen the child. He had met that thing which his ex-fiancée and the gutter rat had created. Phillip Dawson was related, by blood to Jack Dawson. If he had missed the resemblance before, it was uncanny now. Their eyes... Phillip knew about Cal's lies. He knew it all. ''Damnit,'' he cursed, turning to eye up the drinks cabinet in his study, ''I just-''. Out of nowhere, Cal lunged Phillip in the stomach and immediately he crumbled to the ground feeling the pain. He felt as though he was going to be sick, he struggled to breathe for several seconds and his eyes blurred from the unexpected punch. He gritted his teeth, knowing he would more than likely have a fight on his hands. One which wouldn't end easily. Phillip could fight, but he didn't want to. Not anymore. He felt the weakness dissolve from his body.

''If you so much as move, I have a gun in this drawer. One bullet for one life.''

Phillip felt his breathing labour but he knew that he wouldn't lay on the floor like a scolded dog. He would get up and test this theory as far as he could go.

''Is that right?''

Phillip spat out blood, it landed on the polished floor. He felt so very unprepared. Cal watched, disgusted. ''You are just as much as an animal as that damned cousin of yours.''

Cal removed his jacket, pulling his arms roughly out of the expensive material and lunging forward to Phillip. Quickly, he opened the door, to move out of the way but as he did a gunshot sounded so loudly that it caused his entire body to shake and he stilled, waiting for something to happen. Cal jolted back, blood smeared the floor and his leg. He crashed back against the table, wailing in pain as he clutched onto his kneecap.

Phillip took a second to register that Jack had been stood outside of the office door. A handgun in his shaking hands. In that moment, Phil knew that his cousin had never handled a gun before but he had aimed well. The moment was still lingering inside him head and it took him a moment to realise just what had happened. Jack held out his hand to his cousin, their eyes locking together. He helped Phillip to his feet, ensuring that he wasn't too badly hurt.

''You all right?''

Phillip was too stunned to speak. Cal tried to twist his body, to turn and to get to his feet but it was no use. Every moment caused much more pain.

Jack turned to Cal; seeing the agony. ''You'll need a doctor to remove the bullet pretty much right away.'' Jack smirked, watching Hockley struggle. ''You need to listen to me, here. That bullet is in a place where you will live if you are tended to now. If you, or your father come near the Dawson's just once more, the bullet will be in a place where you won't live.'' Jack threw the gun to the floor. ''Is this unclear?''

Cal's vision blurred and even though he had heard Jack's words, he didn't respond.

Phillp stepped forward, he picked up a trophy of which had been sat on Hockley's desk and hovered above Cal with it, threatening him once more.. ''Did you hear the man?''

''Yes!'' Cal shouted, ''I heard.'' He concentrated on breathing through the agony. ''You will not hear from me.''

Phillip slapped Cal's shoulder hard, like he was congratulating a dog. ''Good man.''

Phillip held onto his rib as Jack opened the door of the office.

''Shall we?''

''Yes.''

They closed the door behind them. Leaving Cal bleeding surrounded by his own worthless money.

They would never hear from him again.


	14. Chapter 14

Fourteen: Epilogue.

 _20th December 1913,_

 _Dearest Molly,_

 _I am sorry it took so long to respond to your last letter but just two weeks ago we decided to leave the sea for winter and we arrived in Boston three days ago. To see the City again is wonderful and right away Jack has a job working with Phillip. I haven't seen Christmas so wonderfully cold in so long but now it warms my heart to see the tree so beautiful and the carol singers in the town square so jolly._

 _We also have another piece of good news, just before the move, we discovered that I was expecting again. Perhaps I will be due to have the child around Spring and so we have decided to stay here to make a wonderful home for our children. Elizabeth took her first steps yesterday and she is chattering away much of the day, although we yet have to understand any of it. We have a busy New Year ahead of us, but once we have settled a little more, we would love for if you would visit us for Elizabeth's first birthday? We have lots to talk about and I would like to see you._

 _Jack and Phil spend most of their days together and Elizabeth finds him to be just as funny as she always did. He plays with her, he reads to her and to see my daughter idolise another man aside from her father is just lovely. Despite his past, I like him and we need all of the help we can get and not just that, but he is part of our family._

 _I hope life in Denver is well and that you feel refreshed and ready for Christmas after your recent trip to the Maldives. I just wish I could head to tropical shores but that isn't on the cards for me just yet._

 _Please pass on my love to JJ and the rest of your family. I do hope that you have the most wonderful Christmas yet and that the New Year brings you love, light and much laughter._

 _All of my love,_

 _Rose Dawson._

 **A/N:**

 **Thank you all so much for reading this! I just feel I have done all that I can with it. I never thought that it would span so far especially as two , for those who have enjoyed it and kept up with me, thank you for giving it your time.**

 **I am writing others too as we speak.**

 **Thanks again.**


End file.
